Cartas
by kyriah
Summary: Marguerite e Roxton declaração seus sentimentos através de cartas. Tradução da fic The Letters. Capitulo IV no ar!
1. Capítulo I

**CARTAS**

_Autora: Kyriah_

_Comentários._

Quando comecei o interessar-me pelo seriado, as primeiras Fics que eu tive contato foram inglês, mas mesmo não entendendo muito o idioma imprimia todas, principalmente as que falavam de R&M. Apesar de tudo, não tive dificuldades em entender o que estava escrito, talvez porque tudo parecia muito familiar. Lógico que é muito mais gostoso você ler algo que esteja em seu idioma, e por isso estou escrevendo uma versão em português da Fic "The Letters". Essa versão foi escrita para todos, que como eu tropeça nesse idioma um tanto complicado, porém cada vez mais necessário.

_Di Roxton essa Fic é dedicada especialmente para você, que como eu é uma romântica incorrigível e imensuravelmente apaixonada por Roxton e Marguerite._

Agradecimentos a:

Eva3 - Por ter autorizado a escrever uma versão para português da sua Fic "The Letters"

Maga - Marguerite – Por esta me ajudando a revisar e postar os capítulos.

Espero que apreciem.

* * *

**CARTAS**

Marguerite tinha indo a lagoa para refrescar-se, como o animo renovado, a muito não se sentia de bem com a vida. Teve um pressentimento de que hoje seria um dia perfeito

Quando entrou em seu quarto, uma suave fragrância invadiu as suas narinas. Durante a sua ausência, alguém havia colocado na mesinha um vaso com flores do campo de variadas cores. Quem poderia ter colocado lá? Como se não soubesse.

Ao lado do vaso, uma carta cuidadosamente dobrada endereçada a "Querida Marguerite", com uma letra impecável.

Marguerite sentou-se em sua cama e com todo cuidado, começou a desdobrar o papel, como se dela dependesse a sua vida. Quando abriu a carta, reconheceu de imediato a letra. Um doce sorriso apoderou-se de seus lábios. Estava acostumada a ler, ou melhor, decifrar os rabiscos de notas do Caçador, avisando-os de suas saídas para caçar. No entanto como se quisesse impressioná-la, ele tinha escrito não somente de forma elegante e clara, como teve um extremo cuidado com as palavras.

_Marguerite,_

_Desde que você insiste em colocar uma barreira entre nos, todas as vezes que tento compartilhar os meus sentimentos com você, decidi escrever esta carta. Eu sei que você guarda muitas notas por mim escritas e dessa forma você não terá motivos para não lê-la, afinal é a confissão dos sentimentos que preenche o meu coração. Minha mente esta sempre inundada de pensamentos da minha doce amada, mas todas as vezes que você colocar uma certa distancia entre nos, sinto-me como se um mundo intero nos separássemos._

_Você precisa saber o quanto a minha vida transformou-se. Eu soube desde a primeira noite que nos encontramos, que havia uma conexão entre nos. Eu prometi a mim mesmo, que a partir daquele momento, eu faria qualquer coisa para ter a sua atenção. Mas eu nunca poderia imaginar, que ficaríamos perdidos aqui neste Platô por muito tempo. Por que se estivéssemos retornado a Londres no prazo programado, teria a cortejado da forma que você merece e talvez estaríamos planejando o nosso futuro juntos. Mas ainda estamos no Platô, nesse mundo perdido, vivendo cada dia como se fosse o ultimo e somente agora começamos a pensar em um relacionamento que ainda é superficial. _

_Nos dois últimos anos, você deu-me somente uma amostra de seus verdadeiros sentimentos, contudo acredito fortemente que seus sentimentos não são tão diferentes dos meus para com você. Eu estou um pouco decepcionado, pelo que você me disse ontem à noite, onde eu posso não fazer parte de seu futuro. Meu desejo é que você me honrara com uma resposta, na qual haverá esperança de um futuro juntos._

_John._

Marguerite, mal conseguia conter a felicidade que se apoderou de seu coração. Sabia sim dos sentimentos do bravo caçador por ela, mas lendo a sua admissão era como se finalmente houvesse penetrado no inacessível e judiado coração e realizado um verdadeiro milagre. Seus olhos correram sobre a carta mais uma vez, como se quisesse certificar-se e que não esta sonhando. Dobrou a carta cuidadosamente e guardou na sua caixa de jóias, a onde deviria ficar uma preciosa jóia junta com outras.

Depois de uma manhã estafante, John estava esgotado. Ao entrar na grande sala, foi direto para o seu quarto, um bom banho era tudo que precisava para refrescar-se antes do almoço. Durante toda manhã, seus pensamentos estavam na esperança de que Marguerite tivesse lido a carta e esperava ansiosamente pela resposta em forma de uma carta ou até mesmo da própria Marguerite.

Ao entrar em seu quarto, a primeira coisa que fez, foi retirar sua camisa que estava molhada de suor, quando seus olhos foram atraídos por um papel ordenadamente dobrado, que se encontrava em cima de sua cama. A letra delicada e um aroma familiar de flores do campo deu a ele a certeza que era de sua amada. Um sorriso formou-se em seu rosto, quando leu a quem estava endereçado "Querido John".

Enquanto sentava-se na cadeira ao lado de sua cama, abriu cuidadosamente a carta e começou a ler.

_Caro John,_

_Que bela supresa encontrar flores em meu quarto essa manhã. Meu primeiro pensamento foi, somente Lord Roxton poderia encontrar uma maneira tão romântica e perfumada de começar o dia._

_Sim, John eu sei desde o dia em que nos encontramos, o sentimentos que tens por mim, mas sempre há uma barreira entre nós. Ou a estou colocando ou alguma coisa sempre nos interrompe, como na noite em que fui mordida por um escorpião. Aproveito mais uma vez, para agradecer por ter pensado e agido rápido. Eu não sou uma pessoa dada à demonstração de afeto, mais eu acredito que não é segredo para qualquer um, os sentimentos que eu tenho por você. Não houve muitos homens em minha vida – realmente não houve nenhum homem no meu passado que arriscou a sua vida para conservar a minha, tantas vezes quanto você o fez, nesses dois anos que estamos aqui. E nem sei se um dia poderei recompensá-lo devidamente._

_Por enquanto, nenhum assunto sobre um futuro para nós. Mesmo aqui no Platô, há milhares de quilômetros, ou até mesmo em uma outra dimensão, longe de nossas casas, o passado me assombra. Eu temo que ao saber de todos os detalhes, você não queira mais um futuro comigo. Assim, meu amor, tudo que eu posso oferece-lhe é o meu amor incondicional enquanto estivermos nesse mundo perdido. E quando retornarmos a Londres, veremos o que acontece._

_Marguerite._

O coração de John batia descompassado. Um largo sorriso teimava em permanecer no seu rosto. Não poderia acreditar que ela finalmente o havia chamado de meu amor. Se ainda um futuro junto era incerto, o presente era um fato. Guardou cuidadosamente a carta em sua caixa e foi para o banho assoviando uma valsa de Beethoven.

Durante o almoço, Roxton e Marguerite estavam quietos. Nenhuma palavra de ambos. Marguerite foi buscar mais pão e Roxton foi ajudá-la, ao entregar a bandeja para Roxton, tocou acidentalmente em suas mãos, causando um choque no caçador, fazendo-o deixar a bandeja cair. Os rostos dos apaixonados ficaram imediatamente ruborizados.

O que está acontecendo com vocês? Perguntou Verônica. – Vocês mal tocaram em suas comidas.

Aconteceu algo? Vocês parecem nervosos. Acrescentou Malone.

Começaram a responder ao mesmo tempo... "Oh, nada...".

Roxton ajudou a herdeira a pegar do chão os pães.

Obrigada pela ajuda. Respondeu docemente.

Todos sabiam que havia algo. Roxton e Marguerite nunca eram agradável um com o outro, a menos que precisassem de algo.

O que os outros não tinham percebido, era que Roxton havia aproveitado a ocasião e entregue uma carta para Marguerite. Ela rapidamente dobrou-a e colocou no bolso de sua saia.

Após o almoço, Marguerite foi para o seu quarto, e disse a todos que tiraria uma sesta antes de começar o seu trabalho vespertino.

Ao sentar-se em sua cama, abriu a carta que Roxton tinha deixado cair em seu colo. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto ao começar a ler.

_Minha amada Marguerite,_

_Estou feliz, que você tenha apreciado as flores. Quando as vi, agradeci a deus por fazer o meu cotidiano aqui mais belo. _

_Quanto a você agradecer-me por ter extraído o veneno do escorpião, asseguro que o prazer foi todo meu._

_Mesmo não assegurando um possível futuro juntos, eu percebo que seus sentimentos por mim são mais profundos do que você gostaria de admitir. Talvez eu tenho dado a impressão de que a paciência não é uma das minhas virtudes, mas quando a recompensa é passar o resto de minha vida, com alguém tão maravilhosa quanto a Srta Marguerite Krux, a minha paciência pode ser infinita. Eu perguntei somente se você ao menos pensaria em tal possibilidade. Sobre o seu passado, não me incomodo com o que você foi ou fez. Tudo o que importa é o que você representa agora. Minha vida renasceu outra vez na noite em que os meus olhos sentiram o brilho e a quentura de seus lindos olhos azuis. _

_Afetuosamente, John._

Oh, Roxton...Pensou Marguerite. Como eu posso fazê-lo compreender que não sou merecedora de seu amor? Como posso encontrar palavras para fazê-lo entender.

Verônica estava preparando o jantar. Marguerite entrou na cozinha, no instante em que Roxton e Malone retornavam de um agradável tarde na lagoa. Roxton tinha tentado em vão, frear a ansiedade crescente, que o dominava na esperança de ter uma carta resposta a sua espera.

Ao ver a sua amada, seu coração bateu descompassadamente, como se ela estivesse lá esperando somente por sua chegada. Queria envolvê-la em seus braços e beijá-la ardentemente, mais temeu arranhar um possível relacionamento que estava começando.

A cara de felicidade e sorriso delicado de Marguerite foi o suficiente para saber que havia uma carta esperando-o em seu quarto...Uma outra carta da mulher que havia tornado a sua vida no Platô, possível.

O jantar parece ótimo, Verônica. Vou tomar banho, depois ajudarei a colocar a mesa.

Verônica surpreendeu-se com a oferta de ajuda de Roxton, mais ainda quando a Marguerite sugeriu:

Não será necessário John. Você pode descansar, eu ajudarei a Verônica. Quando estiver pronto o chamaremos.

Verônica e Malone olharam surpresos, dirigiram –se para a herdeira.

– Você esta certa disso? Você passou a tarde toda em seu quarto. Talvez você não esteja se sentido bem.

Nesse momento Challenger entra na sala e ouve Verônica perguntar sobre a saúde da herdeira.

– Você não esta se sentindo bem Marguerite? Deixe-me ver o seu pulso.

Verificou o pulso direito dela, enquanto tentava afastar.

Francamente Professor, eu nunca me senti tão bem em toda a minha vida.

Então, porque o seu pulso está acelerado! O que aconteceu hoje para ficar tão excitada?

Assegura-lhes que estão bem. Agora, não se preocupem, Challenger. Provavelmente toda essa excitação se deve ao maravilhoso sonho que eu tive esta tarde.

Que sonho foi esse Marguerite? -Verônica perguntou.- É sobre você e Roxton?

Marguerite fuzilou-a com os olhos.

– Não. Eu sonhei que estava em minha casa em Londres.

Bem, isso seria o suficiente acelerar os meus batimentos cardíacos. Disse Malone.

A carta de Marguerite tinha o cheiro de flores do campo, e Roxton abriu ansiosamente. Seu coração acelerou quando leu:

_Meu amor,_

_Um dia espero confiar em você o bastante para compartilha o meu passado. Mas por enquanto, viveremos apenas o presente. Tudo o que eu posso prometo é compartilhar esta vida, como se nenhuma outra vida antes do Platô tivesse existido._

_Não são raros os gestos, que tenho observado de seus sentimentos por mim. E de alguma maneira quero retribuir. Todas as vezes que eu te vejo, o meu coração parece que vai sair pela boca e respirar de algum modo torna-se difícil quando você esta ao meu lado. Quando você esta em uma excursão sem mim, eu não posso descrever a dor e angustia que sinto, ainda mais quando você passa a noite fora da Casa da Árvore._

_Pode ser que eu esteja sendo muito melosa, mas guardei estes sentimentos só para mim por muito tempo, e estou feliz por dizê-los finalmente._

_De seu amor, Marguerite._

Quando Challenger informou que o jantar estava sendo servido, John dobrou rapidamente a carta e a guardou junto com a outra. Estava receoso de que o seu amor por Marguerite estivesse estampado em seu rosto. Não conseguia para de sorri

Ao sentar-se ao lado da encantadora Srta. krux, não pode resistir e tocou levemente os cabelos sedosos de sua amada.

Você esta encantadora hoje, minha querida.

Surpreendida pela exibição de afeto na frente dos outros, seu rosto imediatamente ruborizou-se, mesmos assim devolveu o elogio.

É muita gentileza sua, Lord Roxton. Você deveria demonstrar mais vezes seu lado encantador.

Verônica, Malone e Challenger trocaram olhares divertidos, obvio que o relacionamento entre os dois estava evoluindo ante aos olhos deles. Notaram que o casal estava de bom humor, algo incomum para Marguerite e até mesmo para John.

Durante o jantar, John tirou do bolso de sua calça uma carta, e entregou nas mãos de Marguerite debaixo da mesa. Verônica que estava sentada ao lado dela testemunhou a troca e riu, balançando a cabeça.

O que foi? Perguntou Malone, ao ver o sorriso maroto de Verônica.

Oh, nada...Nada. Verônica olhou para a herdeira, que em silencio agradeceu a jovem loira que havia se tornado quase uma irmã para ela.

Marguerite pensou que o jantar nunca terminaria. Assim que terminou de comer, ela pediu licença e na pressa à cadeira onde estava sentada quase virou com ela, sorte que o caçador foi rápido e a segurou.

A noite encobria a selva e antes de ler a carta, Marguerite acendeu algumas velas, que deu um toque romântico e quente ao quarto.

_Minha doce Marguerite,_

_Meu coração esta transbordando de tanta felicidade ao ler a admissão de seus sentimentos. Nunca, mesmo em meus sonhos mais otimistas, poderia imaginar que chegaria o dia em que eu a ouviria declarar o seu amor por mim._

_Você é o amor de minha vida, Marguerite. Palavras não são o bastante para expressar, a alegria que você trouxe para o meu coração. Você é a única razão para levantar-me todos os dias e enfrentar quaisquer dificuldades e perigos. Um dia você falou-me que eu aproveitava e muito o tipo de vida que levávamos no Platô. Talvez eu desfrute desse tipo vida mais que qualquer outro, mas nada disso seria possível sem você ao meu lado. O que eu sei sobre o seu passado é que seus pais a abandonaram quando criança. Quero que saiba meu amor, que nunca, nunca a abandonarei, esteja certa disso._

_Você nunca escondeu que suas prioridades são dinheiro e poder. Quando regressarmos a Londres, eu posso-lhe dar ambos. Mas posso lhe dar mais. O meu coração e minha alma. Eu te amo, eu preciso de você minha Marguerite. Eu preciso de você, como do ar que respiro para viver. Você completa a minha vida. Você não precisa responder hoje à noite, mas pelo menos me prometa que pensara na possibilidade de um futuro juntos._

_De seu amor de hoje e sempre,_

_John._

Marguerite levou, carinhosamente a carta de encontro ao seu coração e apertou-a enquanto contemplava a lua que estava subindo lentamente no horizonte da selva.

_Ele me ama_, ela pensou.

Talvez seja hora de colocar o passado de lado. Marguerite sabia que nenhum outro homem conseguira penetrar completamente em seu coração como Lord Roxton. Como poderia dizer não a esse homem, que havia compartilhado tantas aventuras e perigos. Ela sabia que ninguém poderia prejudicá-la com John sendo o seu protetor.

_O que mais ela poderia querer?_

Ela pegou papel e caneta e começou a escrever uma carta resposta, para o seu amor.

_Meu amado John,_

_Eu ouvi muitas vezes as palavras "eu te amo", porém nunca elas disseram tanto como as que eu ouvi de você._

_Não houve ninguém em minha vida que..._

Marguerite...Roxton a chamou enquanto entrava em seu quarto.

John! Mas eu não terminei minha carta...

Marguerite, você não acha que está na hora de darmos um passo além das cartas? Tudo o que nos precisamos e um do outro.

Ele colocar suas mãos nos ombro da herdeira e delicadamente a levanta da cadeira, puxando-a para os seus braços.

Seus rostos estão tão próximos, que até mesmo o ar encontra dificuldades em circular. Marguerite sussurra em seus ouvidos.

– Eu te amo, John.

Eu sei.

John pousa delicadamente seus lábios nos dela. O beijo é ao mesmo tempo terno e urgente, como se quisessem expressar todo a emoção daquele maravilhoso dia. E Marguerite finalmente entende que é justo onde quer estar, nos braços dele, de seu amor.

E com toda esperança e sonhos depositados nas cartas, John está convencido que há um futuro cada vez mais possível para ambos.

**DISCLAIMER**_ Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? _


	2. Capítulo II

**CARTAS**

_Autora: kyriah_

_Desculpem a demora, e que estou de férias (pelo menos até domingo) e o computador resolveu por conta própria também tirar alguns dias de ferias e somente hoje ele resolveu que estava na hora de voltar ao batente._

**Maga-Patologica, Kakau, Di Roxton, Fabi K Roxton, Maga-Malone, Mary e Lady K. Grata pelos comentários. **

**Lady K** – _Achei que colocando como uma Fic traduzida, as outras pessoas que não fazem parte da nossa casa, poderiam apreciar um momento romântico entre R&M que na Fic original esta dividida em 5 partes._

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

Marguerite acordou lentamente e percebeu que não estava sozinha em sua pequena cama. O frescor da madrugada adentrava pela janela aberta, misturando-se com o cheiro familiar do homem que tinha passado os melhores momentos nos últimos dois anos no Platô, e então recordou da ultima noite. Seu rosto foi consumido por um largo sorriso, quando fixou o seu olhar no magnífico corpo de Roxton, que estava dormindo ao seu lado.

Saber que poderia observá-lo, sem nenhuma possibilidade das piadinhas sarcásticas de Malone e Verônica, fez com que desse um suspiro profundo e apaixonado pela centésima vez desde que John entrou em seu quarto na noite anterior.

Como poderia um homem afetar profundamente suas emoções? Foi o único homem que conseguiu fazer com que lagrimas brotassem e teimassem em cair durante os momentos de paixão total.

Estas doces lembranças foram imediatamente substituídas, pelo pensamento dos olhares divertidos dos outros moradores, diante da possibilidade de ver Roxton saindo de seu quarto. Não haveria duvida que Malone e Verônica teriam motivos para as piadinhas, e todos teriam que ouvir os comentários embaraçosos de Challenger. Marguerite sabia que não estava preparada para explicar porque John passara a noite em seu quarto.

"John, acorda!" Marguerite aproximou-se do rosto dele e delicadamente, sacudiu o seu braço. "Acorda".

John abriu os olhos de repente, esperando pelo perigo que sempre o estava esperando quando era acordado dessa maneira. Seu corpo relaxou quando seus olhos depararam com o rosto de sua amada. Suas grandes mãos puxaram-na para perto, unido seus lábios num doce e delicado beijo.

"Você já esta acordada", sussurrou, enquanto continuou a beijá-la no rosto e no pescoço.

"Você está precisando de alguma coisa, meu amor?".

"John, você tem que se levantar e ir para o seu quarto, antes que os outros acordem".

Estava difícil resistir as caricias do seu caçador, assim afastou-se, sentou na beirada da cama e pegou a calça de Roxton que estava jogada assoalho.

"Aqui. Comece a vestir e apresse, pois já está amanhecendo".

John sentou-se relutantemente e envolveu os seus fortes braços ao redor dos ombros nus de Marguerite, afastando alguns cachos que teimavam em cair no pescoço delicado e começou beijá-lo.

"Não foi o que você disse, ontem à noite". Disse sussurrando de encontro à pele morna do pescoço da herdeira, enquanto a sua mão deslizou para acariciar os seios dela.

"John, por favor... Eu não quero que os outros saibam que você passou a noite aqui. Eu não estou pronta para isso... Eu sei o que significa... Ser reconhecido em publico. Vamos manter esse segredo só para nos, por enquanto".

"Oh, mylaid ... Você não acha que eles já sabem sobre nós?".

"John, talvez eles saibam o que nós sentimos, mas eu não quero que eles saibam que dormimos juntos".

"Marguerite, você esta agindo como uma colegial. Nós não somos mais adolescentes, ambos somos adultos", disse colocando um pouco de sacarmos em sua voz, enquanto deslizava lentamente suas calças sobre as másculas pernas.

Voltou-se para a sua amada, e percebeu que ela havia envolvido um lençol em torno de seu corpo nu. Esse corpo que na ultima noite o havia levado ao êxtase e jogado-o em um abismo entre o céu e a terra.

Abraçou-a, enquanto sua boca apoderou-se dos lábios doces e macios dela.

"Mas se isso a fizer feliz e coloca um sorriso em seu maravilhoso rosto, então eu irei para o meu quarto".

Pegou a sua camisa e botas que estavam no assoalho, arremessados aleatoriamente, nos momentos de urgência em despir os seus corpos. Dando uma ultima olhada

"Isto esta apenas começando, Marguerite. Eu voltarei".

Ao vê-lo sair do quarto, Marguerite, conteve a vontade de chamá-lo de volta. Lá fora os pássaros faziam festa, sabia que os outros logo estariam despertos, e estava certa de que o seu coração havia feito a escolha certa. Voltou-se para a sua cama agora vazia, deitando-se e levou ao rosto o travesseiro, respirando o cheiro de Roxton, que estava impregnada no tecido de algodão. Cobriu com o lençol e apertou o travesseiro contra os seus seios, imaginando que era o corpo de seu amor e amante. Amante... Soa curioso. Amantes ela e John... Com estes pensamentos, fechou seus olhos, lembrando dos doces momentos, depois de uma noite de revelações e paixão.

John caminhava descalço e lentamente através do grande sala, e sorriu diante do medo de Marguerite de ser descoberta, como uma menininha que tinha aprontado uma travessura. Seus pensamentos o levaram a lembrar das mulheres de seu passado. Poderia recordar das inúmeras vezes em que teve que sair antes do amanhecer do quarto delas, para conservar a reputação de sua conquista atual.

Seu coração sabia que Marguerite significava mais do que uma nova conquista. Seus sentimentos por ela e o imensurável prazer que ela lhe proporcionou na ultima noite, foi diferente de qualquer coisa que havia experimentado antes. Agora sabia o que era ter o amor de uma mulher. Não é apenas uma atração ou um acontecimento de uma noite. Era real e a queria para sempre, agora que tinha encontrado o grande e verdadeiro amor de sua vida, não poderia de maneira alguma perdê-la e foi por isso que concordou imediatamente em ir para o seu quarto. Faria qualquer coisa para colocar um sorriso no rosto bonito de sua amada.

Malone que estava segurando um copo com água, quando tropeçou quase colidindo com Roxton.

"Você já está acordado" perguntou Ned.

"Vim à cozinha para beber água", disse Roxton.

Malone que estava ainda meio sonolento, disse:

"Eu também vim beber água. Uh... Roxton... Você dormiu com suas roupas? E o que você fez com as suas botas?".

Roxton colocou a sua mão nos ombros de seu amigo e disse:

"Malone, você faz muitas perguntas, beba sua água e volte a dormi".

Malone acorda realmente agora, percebendo que Roxton estava vindo da direção do quarto de Marguerite, carregando sua camisa em uma mão e na outra as sua botas. Deu-lhe um olhar maroto e disse:

"Uh... Eu poderia sugerir o mesmo para você".

Roxton vira e com o dedo o advertiu.

"Nenhuma palavra Malone. Nenhuma palavra ouviu".

Desce as escadas para o seu quarto. Um sentimento de satisfação invadiu seu coração mais uma vez, ao recordar a maneira em que ele e Marguerite haviam finalmente declarado os seus sentimentos e rendido aos desejos mais secretos, apenas ontem à noite. Porque haviam esperado tanto tempo? Certamente não era por causa das inúmeras vezes que foram interrompidos. Sabia que Marguerite tinha problemas em confiar nas pessoas, especialmente nos homens. O seu coração foi muito machucado por alguém do seu passado. Tinha que encontrar uma maneira de provar que era merecedor de sua confiança, e que faria qualquer coisa para que o relacionamento deles desse certo.

Roxton deitou em sua estreita cama, sentindo como se o corpo morno de sua amada estivesse ao seu lado. Cercado por esse brilho especial que os amantes possuem. Dormiu certo que estava embarcando na maior aventura de sua vida... Uma aventura chamada Marguerite.

O coração estava flutuando, enquanto Marguerite estava indo para a cozinha. Esperava que John estivesse a esperando para o café da manhã. Ela sabia que teria de compartilhá-lo com os outros, mas era sem duvida uma mudança agradável, ser cumprimentada por alguém que estava realmente feliz de vê-la. Geralmente, tinha que escutar observações sarcásticas de Malone por ela dormir até tarde, ou das observações de Challenger por não tê-lo ajudado no seu projeto mais recente. E não esquecendo dos olhares desaprovados de Verônica por não tê-la ajudado com a louça do jantar.

Mas nessa manhã, tomaria o café com os outros, não havia nenhum projeto pendente com Challenger, e tinha oferecido para lavar as louças do jantar da noite anterior. E agora, seu amante estava a esperando. O dia não poderia começar melhor.

Entrou na cozinha vestida inteiramente, inclusive com meias, seus olhos foram atraídos rapidamente em Roxton que estava sussurrando algo para Verônica próximo ao fogão. Geralmente esta cena era bem familiar, mas hoje um ciúme repentino percorreu seu coração. Recordou agora, porque estava sempre relutante em vivenciar um relacionamento. O monstrinho do ciúme estava mais uma vez presente, após uma noite de mágica de amor. Disse a si mesmo que era para esquecer, pois era comum Roxton e Verônica cozinharem juntos.

Ao vê-la Roxton cruzou a sala em passos gigantes, alcançado Marguerite a tempo de puxar a cadeira para ela sentar-se à mesa. Tocou levemente seus cabelos, enquanto seus olhos encontraram com os dela, mantendo o olhar por mais tempo que o usual. Inclinou-se próximo ao ouvido dela e sussurrou

"Estou surpreso por você ter acordado a tempo de tomar café conosco. Estava certo que dormiria até mais tarde esta manhã".

Challenger e Malone estavam trocando olhares perplexos, mas não observaram duas cartas serem trocadas e colocadas rapidamente no bolso da saia e da calça.

"Marguerite, você deve ter tido uma boa noite de sono. Seu rosto está iluminado esta manhã". Observa Challenger.

"Challenger têm razão Marguerite, seus olhos esta brilhando como estrelas. Com certeza você deve ter tido um sonho maravilhoso, para estar tão feliz". Completou Malone.

"Bom, se eu tivesse tido um maravilhoso sonho, você seria a última pessoa, a saber". Marguerite disse, fixando seus olhos no Jornalista.

"Acalmem-se vocês dois". Disse Verônica colocando ovos e batata frita no prato de Malone.

"Marguerite o seu café de sempre?".

Respirou profundamente e olhou para o prato de Ned.

"Não. Eu quero o mesmo que vocês estão comendo'".

Todos olham espantados e disseram:

"O que?"

"Eu estou com muita fome esta manhã. Disse Marguerite".

"Você deve ter tido uma noite muito agitada". Disse Malone. Roxton o advertiu com um olhar de que estava preste a fuzilá-lo.

"Estes era os últimos ovos, Marguerite". Malone disse empurrando o seu prato para a herdeira. – "Fique com os meus. Verônica pode preparar-me outra coisa."

"Obrigado Ned, como você está gentil hoje, esqueça todas as coisas que eu disse sobre você. Os ovos estão como eu gosto, clara firme e gema mole".

Roxton pegou um pouco de ovos e colocou no canto de sua boca.

"Eu realmente amo mulheres com apetite saudável, mas eu pensei que você estava sempre de olho em sua silhueta".

"Eu decidi deixar as outras pessoas, observa-la por mim. Você gostaria de se oferecer?" Ela sorriu, enquanto contemplava seus olhos.

Challenger olhou para todos e disse.

"Bem, já tive ouvi bastante por hoje. Está muito cedo para me envolver. Se precisarem de mim estarei no laboratório".

Antes de deixar a cozinha, virou-se para dar uma olhada em Marguerite, que estava devorando batatas fritas e os últimos ovos, e balançou a cabeça.

Durante o café da manhã, Marguerite observou Roxton e Verônica sussurrando algo. Um frio no estômago e uma dor afiada apoderaram-se de seu coração novamente.

"Há algo que vocês dois querem compartilhar conosco?".

"Roxton estava falando que devemos uma visita a Aldeia de Zanga. Então sugeriu que fossemos hoje, pois o estoque de comida esta muito baixo... Sal, farinha... Você sabe todos os alimentos necessários a uma refeição saudável".Verônica sorriu maliciosamente.

"Muito engraçada Verônica". Marguerite empurrou o prato vazio, após ter saciado a sua enorme fome. "Um passeio soa muito bem, depois de tanta comida. Enquanto você termina o seu café Malone, eu vou buscar o meu chapéu e as botas."

Ela levanta e vai para o quarto, quando Verônica a chama.

"Marguerite? Porque você esta usando as meias de Roxton?".

Marguerite para, olha para os seus pés. Ela ofega, e depara com o olhar surpreendido de Malone e Roxton, que riem silenciosamente atrás dos guardanapos. O rosto da herdeira rapidamente fica vermelho como um tomate.

"Bem... Eu... Bem... Eu estava imaginando porque as meias estavam tão largas". Ela finalmente falou

"Marguerite, bem que te aconselhei a não misturar as nossas roupas quando for lavá-las?" Roxton veio em seu socorro, caminhado em sua direção. – "Elas são muito grandes para você. É melhor você tirá-las antes que tropece e caia".

Ela sentou-se na cadeira mais próxima e começou a tirá-las entregando-as para Roxton. – "Você fez isso de propósito não foi?". Ela sussurrou.

Ele inclinou-se e sussurrou. – "O que eu fiz de propósito?".

"Ter deixado as meias em meu quarto esta manhã".

"Mais eu não sabia que você iria usá-las para tomar o café da manhã". Ele assobiou.

"Como poderia saber que eram seus. Eu peguei o primeiro par que achei".

"Foi você Marguerite que não queria que ninguém...".

"Hei, vocês dois. Vocês não estão sozinhos". Interrompeu Verônica.

"E nos podemos ouvir tudo o que vocês estão dizendo". Acrescentou Malone.

Marguerite olhou para Roxton, e caminhou descalça para o seu quarto. Roxton colocou as meias no bolso da calça e encolheu os ombros.

"Ela esta sempre confundido as roupas".

"Nos sabemos". Disse Verônica e Malone ao mesmo tempo.

No quarto, Marguerite retirou a carta do bolso de sua saia e ao lado da janela aberta começou a ler a mais recente carta de seu amor.

_Minha amada Marguerite._

_Ontem à noite, fiquei maravilhado, e espero que você também tenha ficado. Você sabe que houve outras mulheres no meu passado, mas depois de nossa noite de paixão, não haverá mingúem para mim a não ser você. Nenhuma outra é digna de comparação._

_Você continua insistindo, em que talvez não haja um futuro para nos quando deixarmos o Platô e voltarmos para Londres. Eu não quero apressá-la para uma decisão. No momento, é o suficiente saber que você me ama e que eu a amo. O futuro normalmente toma o seu próprio rumo._

_Viveremos os nossos dias e noites juntos, enquanto estivermos aqui, e quando voltarmos para casa espero com todo o coração que eu a tenha convencido que fomos feitos um para o outro._

_De seu amado,_

_John._

Roxton foi depressa para o seu quarto, preparar sua mochila para a pequena excursão e ler a carta que Marguerite tinha lhe entregado no café da manha.

_Meu querido John._

_Palavras não podem descrever como eu me senti nesta manhã ao acordar ao seu lado. Pela primeira vez estou grata por estarmos na Casa da Árvore e mais ainda pela minha cama ser estreita. Assim pudemos dormir tão próximos e muito íntimos._

_Em toda a minha vida, não houve ninguém que fosse o meu protetor. Eu sei que você quer ser essa pessoa, mas me perdoa se eu ainda não consigo deixar o passado sair de minha vida tão facilmente._

_Se alguém pode ser a minha outra metade, o meu amor para toda a minha vida, certamente você é o que terá maior sucesso a onde os outros falharam. No entanto seja paciente comigo. Hábitos velhos, não são fáceis de serem mudados._

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_Marguerite._

Marguerite saiu de seu quarto completamente vestida e com suas próprias meias. Os outros a estavam esperando com suas armas e bastante água, para suportar o calor da selva, durante o pequeno passeio para a aldeia de Zanga.

Challenger preferiu ficar. As altas temperaturas do verão, estava começando a faze-lhe sentir a idade, alem do mais tinha algumas experiências para serem trabalhadas. Ele teve que admitir que o silencio na Casa era tudo que precisava no momento.

Quando estavam no elevador, Verônica lembrou-se que tinha esquecido algo. Pediu a seus amigos que prosseguissem que ela os alcançaria depois. Marguerite estava surpresa, afinal Verônica não levava mais do que uma cantina com água e algum alimento. Assim a herdeira desejava saber o que havia esquecido.

Marguerite e os rapazes desceram e começaram a pequena jornada. Minutos depois Verônica alcançou os amigos.

Roxton e Marguerite estavam alguns metros à frente de Malone e Verônica. John colocou as sua mão forte na delicada mão de Marguerite e apertou.

"Posso segurar sua mão na frente dos outros? Não posso?".

"Agora é você que esta sendo um adolescente. Nesses dois anos no Platô, você foi visto segurando a minha mão na frente de todos. Assim não vejo motivo para não segurá-la hoje".

Roxton olhou para trás e viu um pequeno sorriso de Malone, e disse

"Quem sabe, poderíamos ser uma influência positiva para nossos amigos".Ele pausou brevemente, então disse "Eu li a sua carta esta manhã, antes de deixarmos a Casa da Árvore".

Os olhos de Marguerite focalizaram o chão, e Roxton percebeu um leve rubor no rosto dela.

"Eu esperarei o tempo que for necessário, para que confie em mim. Não sei exatamente o que deseja manter em segredo do seu passado, no entanto não foi fácil escolher as palavras certas para colocá-las em minhas cartas para você".

"Suas palavras foram perfeitas na carta John. Eu estou tentando confiar mais, honestamente eu estou tentando. Não perca o interesse por mim".

"Nunca" ele disse claramente e segura a não dela mais apertado. "Você me conhece querida. E eu amo um desafio. E acredite, você é o desafio mais recompensador de toda a minha existência" ele beijou ligeiramente o rosto de sua amada, e não foi despercebido pelos amigos que caminhavam alguns metros atrás dele.

Era quase meio dia quando chegaram a Vila de Zanga. Depois de adentrar os portões, eles caminharam para a cabana de Assai e Jarl. Assai já os tinha visto e estava os esperando do lado de fora da cabana, para dar boas vindas aos seus amigos da casa da árvore.

"Mas, e Challenger. Ele não veio?".

"Ele decidiu que precisava de pouco de paz e sossego na casa" Verônica respondeu. "Onde esta Jarl?".

"Ele esta caçando, nas deve chegar hoje" respondeu Assai.

Enquanto Marguerite ajudava Malone a guardar as mochilas na cabana, Roxton e Verônica ficaram lá fora e conversavam baixo com Assai. Ela jurou que não deixaria Verônica e Malone perceberem que estava intrigada com toda a atenção que Assai estava dando a Roxton. O que estavam conversando para ter toda a atenção dele. A curiosidade dela ficou maior quando Verônica entrou na cabana sem Roxton e Assai.

' Onde está Roxton?".

"Oh... ele disse que volta, mais tarde. Algo sobre... alguma coisa que ele tinha que resolver antes... eu acho".

"Sobre o que estava conversando com ela? O que era toda aquela conversa? Onde estão?" Marguarite questionou enquanto fitava a porta aberta, quando ela viu Roxton e Assai caminhando pela aldeia

Estava começando a ficar irritada ainda mais quando viu Roxton entregar algo para Assai. E para piorar Assai colocou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele e lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Marguerite sentiu um aperto no coração pela terceira vez, nesta manhã.

"O que estão fazendo?" Ela gritou.

"Marguerite. Ciúme não combina com você. Saia da porta. Alguém pode ouvir se continuar gritando".

"E eles continuam? O que ele pensa que esta fazendo, deixando ela o beijar na frente de todos. Ela é uma mulher casada."

"Marguerite, tranqüilize-se", Malone zombou. "Assai é uma grande amiga de todos nós. Talvez ela estava o felicitando por alguma nova conquista" Ele adicionou.

Marguerite vira para o jornalista, com uma carranca. "Conquista!"...

Ela começou a pensar: "O que John contou para Malone sobre ontem à noite? Então ele contou? Bem, se isso é um jogo, eu o mostrarei como realmente deve ser jogado".

Ela sai da cabana em direção a Roxton e Assai. Ela ainda não sabia qual seria o plano, mas sempre pensava depressa. Ela pensaria em algo ante de encontrá-los.

"Marguerite. Não faça nada que venha a arrepender depois". Aconselhou Verônica.

"Ela é de maior, e pode cuidar de si. Vamos aproveitar que estamos só." Disse Malone.

Verônica relutantemente o deixou a conduzir para fora da cabana, vendo Marguerite desaparece na multidão de aldeões.

Ao anoitecer, Verônica e Malone retornaram para a cabana e ouviram uma mulher chorando. Primeiro pensamento de Verônica era que fosse Assai. Mas ficou surpreendida ao ver Marguerite sentada em uma cadeira com as mãos no rosto chorando incontrolavelmente.

"Marguerite" Verônica chamou.

A herdeira tentou enxugar as lagrimas com as mãos, mas não era uma tarefa fácil. A tristeza e a melancolia haviam tomado conta. Seu peito levantava ao tentar conter as lagrimas.

" Oh...nada...eu estava só..."

"Marguerite, por que você esta chorando?". Há pouco vimos Roxton montar uma barraca para passar a noite e Jarl vai passar a noite na barraca de seu pai. O que esta acontecendo?"

Ao ouvir o nome de Roxton, Marguerite perdeu todo o controle e começou a chorar novamente.

"Eu fui uma tola".

"Sobre o que você esta falando?". No café da manhã...Bem...Você e Roxton estavam andando em nuvens. O que aconteceu?".

"Bem... Acho melhor deixá-las sozinha. Vou ver como estão Roxton e Jarl".

Verônica virou-se e fez uma careta para Ned. "Provavelmente é uma boa idéia Ned".

"Voltarei logo. Uh... Marguerite..." ele começou a falar procurando palavras para confortá-la, mas nenhuma palavra veio à mente. Então achou melhor calar-se e deixou a cabana.

Verônica sentou-se em uma cadeira ao lado de sua amiga. "Certo Marguerite... o Ned já foi. Agora você pode contar-me o que está errado".

"Eu sou uma boba. Eu sei. Toda às vezes é assim".Ela sussurrou. "Sempre é a mesma coisa. Como fui acreditar em todas as coisas que ele me disse ontem à noite".

"Ontem à noite?".

Marguerite balançou a cabeça, lutando para conter as lagrimas.

"Você quer dizer... última noite... você e Roxton juntos...".

A herdeira balançou a cabeça novamente.

"Bem o que a faz pensar que ele não quis dizer o que disse para você?".

Verônica estava vendo que Marguerite estava com dificuldades para confiar a ela o que havia feito de errado. "Certo. Eu não sei o que ele te disse, mas certamente você deve estar equivocada sobre os sentimentos de Roxton".

Ela pausou por um momento. "Oh, eu sei que vou lamentar... visto que era para ser uma surpresa... mas". Ela colocou as mãos nos ombros de Marguerite.

"Lembra-se quando eu voltei para o quarto e pedi para que vocês viessem na frente depois eu os alcançaria? Bem, de fato eu fui para o seu quarto e peguei um anel da sua caixa de jóias".

Marguerite ficou sem entender. "Eu não entendo, por que você queria um anel meu?".

"Roxton pediu-me para pegar um de seus anéis, assim saberia exatamente o tamanho que você usa. Esta viagem foi idéia de Roxton. Em algumas de suas viagens a procura da saída do Platô, ele encontrou pedras preciosas, precisamente safiras e um uma das cavernas".

Os olhos de Marguerite estavam arregalados.

"Ele nunca me falou sobre isso. Porque ele nunca me falou sobre as pedras?".

"Ele falou-me que usaria as pedras para uma ocasião especial, e bem ele deve ter imaginado que ontem a noite foi especial, porque ele queria derreter o seu próprio anel de ouro e fazer um para você. Então eu falei que a Assai sabia de alguém na aldeia que poderia fazer um anel, e...".

Marguerite levou as mãos para o rosto. "Oh, deus, o que eu fiz?". O medo estava estampado na sua voz.

"Marguerite, o que você fez? Tem algo haver com o Roxton ter brigado com o seu melhor amigo? E Jarl porque não está dormindo com Assai?". Verônica colocou as suas mãos carinhosamente nos ombros de Marguerite. "O que você fez?".

"Eu... eu... eu vi Roxton dando algo para Assai esta manhã...".

"Era o anel e a pedra". Disse Verônica.

"E, então... eu... vi Assai o beijar...".

"Marguerite. Ela somente estava expressando a sua alegria por vê-lo feliz".

"E depois eles saíram e ela estava segurando o braço dele".

"Oh, Marguerite era um gesto inocente. Assai admira muito John. Você e Roxton conversaram?".

"Não. Eu os procurei por todos os lugares. Pareciam que estavam fugindo de mim. Eu os procurei por algum tempo e quando eu vi Jarl entrar pelos portões, eu percebi o que tinha de ser feito. Eu queira que John sentisse o mesmo que eu senti quando o vi com Assai".

Marguerite observou que o olhar reprovador de Verônica. "Eu caminhei em direção a Jarl e...Eu...".

"Você flertou com ele, não foi. Estava tentando seduzi-lo?".

"Bem... sim" ela admitiu. "Eu sabia que eventualmente Roxton apareceria, afinal a aldeia não é muito grande... e quando ele me viu com os meus braços em torno de Jarl e lhe dando... você sabe... aqueles olhares... ele ficou serio. Mas quando eu beijei Jarl...".

Marguerite podia sentir os suspiros reprovadores de Verônica. "Foi só no rosto! Roxton ficou furioso e retirou os meus braços para longe de Jarl e ... eu falei para ele que a ontem a noite não significou nada para mim, e que eu sabia que tudo que ele disse não era verdade. Que ele tinha mentido, sobre tudo. Que apenas usamos um ao outro para conseguir o que queríamos. Então Assai e Jarl começaram também a discutir e...".

Ela estava chorando novamente e Verônica começou a sentir pena da mulher que estava na frente dela. Ela nunca tinha visto Marguerite assim. Ela duvidava se a herdeira tinha mesmo um coração até que Roxton começou a conquistá-la. Agora... Ela vê a amiga chorando por uma briga de namorados... Bem era muito para Verônica. Ela sentia a necessidade de confortá-la, apesar do desentendimento de seus amigos Assai e Jarl.

Verônica colocou o braço nos ombros de Marguerite.

"Marguerite, não é tão ruim assim. Talvez ele esteja furioso e queira afasta-se de você agora. A pouco quando eu falei com ele, disse-me que poderia ter que ficar na aldeia além do tempo planejado. Ele quer retornemos amanhã cedo. Ele ficara esperando pelo anel. E francamente Marguerite, eu duvido que ele tenha acreditado no que você disse hoje. Ele sabe que você tem dificuldades em confiar nas pessoas. Roxton me falou que estava receoso que acontecesse algo assim".

"Ele falou alguma coisa sobre ontem à noite? Era isso que vocês estavam sussurrando durante o café da manhã?".

"Não. Eu juro que ele não me contou nada sobre o que aconteceu entre vocês ontem à noite. O que ele me disse é que finalmente vocês tinham admitido os seus sentimentos um para o outro., mas ele tinha medo que você ainda continuasse a duvidar do amor dele por você. E por isso que ele queria derreter o seu anel e fazer um para você. ele queria te dar uma prova do amor dele".

"Eu realmente fui uma boba". Marguerite parou de chorar. O pensamento de John desfazendo do seu anel para fazer um para ela inflava o seu ego. Ele sempre usava aquele anel, nunca o retirava. O seu coração estava em pedaços, ao se lembra das palavras, mas que ela tinha dito para ele hoje.

"Assai esta vindo. Escute Marguerite, porque você não aproveita e esclarece esse mal entendido agora com Assai e Jarl. Você pode conversar com Roxton amanhã".

"Esta tudo bem?". Malone entra com Assai, e pelo visto Verônica deve ter dito as palavras certas para que Marguerite não estivesse mais chorando.

"Malone, você trouxe o seu diário? Eu preciso de algumas paginas em branco".

"Bem Marguerite, sim. Você precisa para fazer uma lista de compras". Malone riu ao tentar fazer uma piada.

"Não. Malone. Eu preciso de papeis".

Malone pegou o diário na mochila e arrancou algumas paginas e os deu a ela.

"E um lápis Malone". Verônica completou.

"Oh, certo".

"Obrigado Ned. Eu prometo que elas não serão desperdiçadas". Marguerite virou para Assai, "Eu preciso falar com você".


	3. Capítulo III

**Cartas**

_Autora: Kyria_

**Comentários:**

_Eu fico muito feliz quando recebo os comentários de vocês. Gostaria muito de ter uma participação mais atuante nos grupos que faço parte, eu tenho mil e uma idéias, mas como não tenho computador em casa ainda (estou tentando resolver esse pequeno probleminha) fica muito difícil colocá-las em pratica e assim vou...Participando na medida do possível. Valeu! Pelos rewiers Rosa, Nessa, Fabi K Roxton, Kakau, Di Roxton e Maga._

**Capitulo 3**

Ao despertar na manha seguinte ainda com os olhos fechados, Marguerite instintivamente levou as mãos para acariciar o corpo de seu amado. Então se lembrou do que tinha acontecido. Como a situação era diferente ao comparar a manhã de ontem com a de hoje. Verônica tinha dito que Roxton planejava ficar na vila até o anel ficar pronto. Será que ele ainda lhe daria o anel ou estava tão zangado que provavelmente nunca mais ia querer falar com ela? Só o tempo diria.

Malone chamou do lado de fora da cabana.

"Estão todos prontos para partirmos?"

Por sugestão de Verônica, ele havia dormido em outra cabana com Roxton. Assim Marguerite ficaria mais à vontade para conversar com Assai sem a presença dos homens.

Malone notou que os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e inchados, seria por falta de sono ou porque tinha chorado? De qualquer modo, não seria prudente perguntar a ela levando em conta o que Roxton o tinha contado sobre o que havia acontecido. Seguramente Roxton e Marguerite proporcionaram uma cena e tanto ontem à tarde enquanto ele e Verônica estavam providenciando suprimentos e mantimentos.

Ele percebeu que Marguerite havia escrito uma carta para Roxton, e ficou curioso sobre o conteúdo. Sabendo o que aconteceu, provavelmente ela estaria pedido desculpas para Roxton.

Horas depois que seus amigos tinha deixado a vila e regressado para a Casa da Arvore, Roxton aproximou-se da cabana de Assai e Jarl, e esperava que ele ainda fosse bem vindo. A cena de ontem à tarde ainda esta viva em sua memória. Ele ainda podia ouvir as duras palavras de Marguerite ao dizer que à noite de amor que eles haviam compartilhado, não significou nada para ela, da mesma maneira que não significou para ele. Ela não poderia estar mais distante da verdade.

Ele sabia que conquistar a confiança de Marguerite era uma tarefa muito difícil, mas nunca poderia imaginar que as desconfianças começariam tão cedo. Ele desejava tanto que ela confiasse nele. Ele precisava da confiança dela, que provaria que ela realmente o amava.

"Assai, sou eu John Roxton. Posso entrar?"

Perguntou Roxton do lado de fora da cabana.

"Lord Roxton. Eu tive medo que você tivesse partido com seus amigos. Eu pensei que teria que levar isso a Cada da Arvore para entregá-lo."

Ela disse entregando o anel para ele...A única razão para aquela viagem.

Roxton havia entregado o anel dele, a pedra preciosa e o anel de Marguerite que Verônica havia pegado secretamente da caixa de jóias da herdeira, para Assai, para que ela desse ao ourives da Aldeia para fazer um anel deslumbrante para a sua amada. Ele olhou para o pedaço de jóia reluzente que ainda encontrava-se na mão de Assai. Ele soube que viagem havia sido um sucesso, apesar do acontecido.

O anel colocaria um sorriso no rosto de sua amada e os olhos acinzentados brilhariam como duas estrelas deixando-os mais bonitos ainda. Isso era o único propósito desse dia. Fazer e mantê-la imensamente feliz.

"Você ainda planeja dar o anel a ela, não?". Questionou Assai.

"Ohhh sim... eu não desfiz do meu anel e passei por aquele pesadelo de ontem, por nada. Assai... sobre ontem, quero pedir desculpas pelo comportamento de Marguerite. Eu não posso imaginar o porque ela faria algo que poderia criar dificuldades para você".

"Lord Roxton, não há necessidade de pedir desculpas. Sua mulher e eu conversamos muito ontem à noite".

Ao ouvir "sua mulher", o coração de Roxton bateu mais rápido. A expressão soava maravilhosamente bem aos seus ouvidos.

"Ela me disse, que flertou com Jarl para fazer lhe fazer ciúmes. E Jarl concordou como um favor".

Roxton balançou a cabeça

"Eu estou envergonhado, Assai. Eu tenho medo desse egoísmo de Marguerite. Às vezes em me pergunto se ela possui um coração".

"Mas você não deixou eu terminar. O que ela me disse não é verdade. Eu sabia que não era verdade. Ela só me disse isso, para que eu não pensasse que a culpa fosse de Jarl e que tudo foi planejado por ela. Jarl aceitou flertar com ela, para pagar um favor que a Marguerite havia lhe feito em uma outra ocasião. Você não vê... ela inventou essa história para impedir que os meus sentimentos fossem feridos, e permitir que Jarl fosse inocentado de toda a culpa. E se eu acreditasse no que ela me contou, eu não teria nenhuma razão para ficar furiosa com Jarl. Sua mulher tem um coração, ela tem sentimentos para com as outras pessoas além dela".

Essas palavras "sua mulher", estava começando a tornar-se um doce familiar som aos ouvidos e coração de Roxton.

"Lord Roxton... Ela o ama tanto. Ela não teria planejado toda aquela cena e tentado corrigir tudo, se ela não tivesse preocupado no que o caro amigo estava pensando dela. E não fique furioso com ela por muito tempo. Ela deseja muito que a perdoe e que continue gostando dela".

"Eu gosto muito dela, Assai. E é por isso que estou tão bravo com ela, por sempre tirar conclusões precipitadas. Eu não lhe dei nenhuma razão para ter ciúmes de mim ontem".

"Não, você não deu razões, mas eu sim. Não deliberadamente... mas eu o beijei. Ela explicou-me que ao me ver beijá-lo, ela ficou com muito ciúme. Ela não tinha nenhuma idéia que de estávamos falando. Toda essa confusão e tanto minha culpa quanto dela".

"Há culpa para todos nós, Assai. Você é uma grande amiga e eu lhe agradeço por ter contado-me sobre a conversa de vocês duas. Agora eu tenho que regressar para a Casa da Árvore e quero voltar antes que anoiteça. Há uma certa senhorita que esta me esperando, e eu quero ver os olhos dela quando eu lhe dar este anel".

Somente quando Roxton está caminhando para a saída da cabana, é que Assai lembrou de entregar a carta, que Marguerite tinha lhe pedido para entregar para o caçador.

"Lord Roxton, eu quase me esqueci. Marguerite deixou isto para você".

Assai lhe deu duas folhas dobradas e o lápis com que Marguerite havia escrito a mais nova carta para o seu amor.

Roxton colocou os papéis e o lápis na mochila dele.

"Assai, muito obrigado". E caminhou-se para o trajeto que o levaria para casa e para a "mulher dele".

Durante o trajeto, Roxton parou para encher a cantina com água e aproveitou para ler a carta de Marguerite. Ele seguramente sabia o conteúdo da carta e não tinha duvidas que estava pedido desculpas dela. Claro que ele planejava perdoá-la, mas talvez não tão rápido. Faria bem para ela sofrer um pouco. Ela não deveria ter causado complicações para Assai e Jarl. E para não mencionar as palavras duras que ela disse para ele ontem. Todavia, ele abriu a carta e começou a ler.

_Querido John,_

_Por onde posso começar? Você deve estar furioso comigo. Sabia que eu era uma pessoa difícil de lhe dar, mas certamente não esperava que o caminho fosse tão rochoso e que tivesse tantas complicações assim tão cedo._

_Verônica contou-me a verdadeira razão para a nossa pequena visita a Vila de Zanga. Para que você pudesse providenciar um anel para mim. O que eu fiz é indesculpável. Eu sempre falo e faço coisas afoitamente, sem pensar nas conseqüências. Eu preciso pensar antes de agir, eu diria que ontem foi um bom exemplo._

_Talvez seja muito cedo para você me perdoar, e quem sabe deveríamos dar um tempo. Eu entenderei se você quiser afastar-se de mim. Mas se estiver pronto para recomeçarmos, o estarei esperando hoje à noite em meu quarto._

_De sua sempre,_

_Marguerite._

John releu a carta varias vezes, com um sorriso largo no rosto. Essa era a Marguerite que ele conhecia, margeando com rodeios para dizer que estava arrependida. Mas ela não sabia, que ele sentia-se co-responsável pelo mal entendido de ontem. Ela não poderia saber o que ele e Assai estavam conversando.

Ele pegou a folha que estava em branco e o lápis que Marguerite tinha deixado na cabana com Assai, e começou a escrever uma resposta para a carta dela.

_Minha querida e doce Marguerite,_

_Eu nunca poderia ficar longe de você, não importa o que aconteça. Eu tenho responsabilidade parcial pela confusão de ontem. Eu deveria ter indo a aldeia sozinho, para providenciar o anel, mas depois de nossa maravilhosa noite, eu queria passar todos os momentos juntos com você._

_Eu estou chateado por você acreditar que só a quero para o que compartilhamos em seu quarto. Todos às vezes em que estamos sozinhos, temos que suportar interrupções, e todos os dias desejo ficar a sós com você. O que partilhamos em seu quarto, na sua pequena cama, pertence somente a nós. Essa parte de nós é muito especial, porque é a única parte em que eu não tenho que compartilhá-la com os outros._

_Eu fiz este anel Marguerite, como símbolo do meu amor por você. Coma a sua relutância de fazer planos para o futuro, não pensa neste anel como um compromisso. Você poderá usá-lo na mão que desejar. Mas por favor,...Use-o sempre._

_E lembre-se destas palavras quando olhar para o anel...Meu amor por você é imensurável, infinito e para sempre._

_De seu amor,_

_John._

O sol estava se pondo no horizonte, quando ele chegou a Casa da Árvore. Challenger, Malone e Verônica haviam jantado e estavam dirigindo-se para os respectivos quartos para descansarem.

Como o elevador estava subindo, Verônica aguardou pressentindo que era Roxton que estava chegando.

"Pensamos que você regressaria mais cedo".

"Onde esta Marguerite". Perguntou Roxton.

"No quarto dela. Não quis jantar. Disse que precisava ficar sozinha".

Roxton colocou o rifle e o cinto com o coldre na prateleira, caminhou para o quarto dela ainda usando o chapéu. Quando ele começou a descer os degraus, visualizou a sua amada junto à janela, com os braços cruzados ao redor do tórax, olhando para a escuridão. Ele parou por um momento e contemplou amorosamente a sua beleza. Os cabelos escuros soltos cascateando ao redor dos ombros. Mesmos ao som dos grilos cantando lá fora, pode ver que ela estava segurando as lagrimas.

Ele desceu o ultimo degrau e jogou o chapéu em cima da cama. O movimento súbito a fez virar-se e deparou-se com John caminhando em sua direção, com uma carranca estampada no rosto.

Ao vê-lo sorriu e suspirou aliviada. O fato dele estar no quarto dela significava que a havia perdoado, mas pelo olhar dele, ela ainda tinha muito que explicar.

"John... eu... Você não vai brigar de novo comigo, vai?".

"Não, mais o que devo fazer com o meu amiguinho?". Disse apontando para o seu colo. Os olhos dela arregalaram-se e ele vangloriou-se colocando as mãos em seu quadril. Marguerite deu um passo a traz ao perceber que ele caminhava em sua direção. "Mas pelo seu olhar, vejo que você desfruta muito do meu amigo".

"John!" Uma tonalidade rosada, coloriu rapidamente o rosto da herdeira, ao observar a poderosa masculinidade de Roxton.

Com as costas de Marguerite apoiada contra a parede, ele colocou os brancos dela para trás e os prendeu com suas enormes mãos.

"Mas se você sempre duvidar do meu amor por você, eu poderei esquecer que sou um cavalheiro".

Desfazendo-se do abraço dele, ela coloca os braços ao redor do seu pescoço e olha diretamente em seus maravilhosos olhos esverdeados. Ela sorri e sussurra

"Sobre ontem, John... eu...".

"Marguerite cuidado, para você não dizer algo que vai arruinar a sua reputação".

Ela sorri aliviada. Ele deve ter lido os pensamentos dela. Ela quase disse as duas palavras que sempre teve dificuldades em dizer para qualquer um. Balançou a sua cabeça dizendo

"É assustador como você me conhece bem".

"Oh, minha querida, há tantas coisas que eu não sei sobre você. Mas é uma aventura a ser desvendada".

Ele trouxe o rosto de Marguerite para perto dele e os seus lábios se entregaram num beijo doce. Ao colocar as suas mãos na cintura dele, Marguerite percebeu que havia uma carta no bolso de sua calça.

"Oh... isso é para mim?".

Ele gemeu. "É, mas não agora Marguerite".

Ele tirou a carta das mãos dela, e a colocou em cima da mesinha.

"Há muito tempo para você lê-la". Ele, a puxando para os seus másculos braços, fazendo-a deitar-se na cama. "Temos coisas mais importante para fazer agora".

Ele foi de encontro ao pescoço de Marguerite beijando-o. Só levou alguns segundos para ela perceber o que ele tinha em mente. Ela o empurrou sentando-se na cama.

"John! Todos estão acordados ainda. Eles nos ouviram".

"Não se você não fizer muito barulho, como fez na outra noite" Roxton disse com centelhas nos olhos.

"Eu? Se me lembro bem, a maioria dos ruídos veio de você".

Ele a silenciou com um doce beijo e moveu as suas mãos para frente da blusa dela e começa a abrir os botões...

Com os seus lábios perdidos na maciez da boca de Marguerite e com a voz embrenhada de desejo, ele sussurrou "Apague as velas Marguerite".

Na madrugada, John foi despertado por Marguerite.

"Acorde John".

"O que esta acontecendo?". Roxton relaxou quando percebeu que eles ainda estavam seguros na pequena cama dela "Não vai me pedir para voltar para o meu quarto agora, vai?".

"Não, não agora" ele notou que durante a madrugada, ela havia colocado uma manta ao redor dos ombros nus e tinha acendido algumas velas. O brilho das chamas iluminou o quarto e ele viu que a carta que tinha escrito para a sua amada estava em cima da mesinha aberta.

"Eu li a sua carta, John".

"Oh, foi por isso que me acordou?". Ele murmurou e colocou a cabeça no vale entre os seios suaves de Marguerite, esperando que ela lhe permiti-se dormi lá pelo resto da noite.

Tão sensual quanto sentir a cabeça de John descansar em sua pele nua, Marguerite o empurrou. "John, acorde. Eu li a sua carta e... bem você esqueceu algo".

Roxton senta-se na cama e balança a cabeça tentando colocar em ordem as idéias. O que ele não poderia ter escrito na carta dele.

"Eu esqueci de dizer eu te amo?".

Marguerite balançou a cabeça.

"Eu esqueci de dizer o quanto eu te amo?".

Marguerite suspirou. "O anel!".

"Ah... o anel". Ele pegou a calça que estava no chão, e procurou no bolso o lenço dele. Quando ele o abriu, lá estava o anel de ouro com uma enorme pedra de safira azul.

"Oh, John... é lindo". Ela o coloca no dedo da não direita. Alcança os lábios de seu amor e o presenteia com um tórrido beijo. "Você é maravilhoso".

"Bem se isso a faz ficar feliz, então todos os aborrecimentos dos últimos dias estão devidamente recompensados. Agora, podemos voltar a dormir?".

Marguerite permitiu que John estendesse o lençol sobre eles, mas tirou a não debaixo do lençol e fica a contemplar o brilho de sua nova jóia. A mais preciosa de sua coleção.

John inclinou-se para apagar as velas. "Oh John, não apague. Eu preciso da luz para ver o meu anel. Você não disse na carta que eu deveria lembrar que você me ama, todas as vezes que olhar para ele?".

John riu suavemente e apagou as velas. E uma vez mais, eles estavam envoltos na escuridão. "Você não precisa de luz para isso, Marguerite. Tudo que você precisa sou eu".

**Continua...**

**DISCLAIMER**_ Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão)._

**Notas:**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? _


	4. Capítulo IV

**Depois de um longo e tenebroso inverno...A hibernação acabou. Desculpem a demora, é que surgiram alguns probleminhas, mas espero tê-los solucionado. **

**Lembrando, que não é tradução pura, mais uma versão da Fic "The Letters" da Eva, porém procuro ser o mais fiel possível.**

**Agradecimentos a todos que deixaram reviews.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**As Cartas**

Marguerite ainda estava dormindo, quando John começou a cobrir os lábios dela com os mesmos beijos urgentes que tiveram na noite anterior. Amava prestar atenção nas reações de prazer no rosto dela quando estavam a ponto de fazer amor. Era apenas a segunda manhã que acordava ao lado de sua amada, as emoções das respostas a suas caricias, era nova para ele. Tinha desejado estar com ela por dois longos anos e cada momento de espera tinha sido devidamente recompensado. E pela maneira como Marguerite respondia as sua caricias, deveria estar também ansiosa para aproveitar de seu amor secreto.

"Você não teve o bastante na última noite?" Marguerite sussurrou no ouvido de John.

"Eu nunca terei o bastante de você", ele respondeu não mais que num sussurro, com os lábios rentes à garganta dela, causado nela uma breve pausa em sua respiração. Com uma mão que descansa na curva de sua garganta, a outra mão de John viaja para baixo do lençol, fazendo-o deslizar para fora de seus corpos lentamente, revelando todo o seu desejo. Suas mãos seguem a trajetória acariciando-a no rosto e beijado seu queixo. Desliza deliberadamente sua mão da garganta, para explorar seus seios, acariciando-os e espremendo-os delicadamente, um após o outro. As pequenas e delicadas mãos de Marguerite cobrem as grandes e calejadas, mas ao mesmo tempo delicadas mãos de seu amor, "não me faz esperar mais, John. Eu o quero agora".

Uma hora mais tarde, Roxton e Marguerite saíram do quarto, banhados em um fulgor que poderia ser sentido através do quarto pelo outros na mesa de cozinha.

"Bem, vejo que o casal está feliz e vivo. Vocês decidiram finalmente dar o ar da graça...", Malone disse brincando antes que Veronica voltasse para a mesa.

"Estávamos começando a nos preocupar", Challenger disse, corando ligeiramente."Pensei que vocês tivessem tido alguma dificuldade em dormir durante a noite... ou... bem, talvez eu devo ir para o meu laboratório. Tudo parece estar bem, assim..." Challenger foi rapidamente para o seu santuário, temendo que seu embaraço pudesse ter algum efeito negativo sobre a felicidade de Roxton e de Marguerite, e não queria ser a razão para isso acontecer.

Todos ficaram em silencioso por alguns segundos:

"É melhor eu conversa com ele". Marguerite Inclinando-se para dar um beijo em Roxton "o café da manhã vai começar sem mim. Eu voltarei logo", disse seguindo para o laboratório.

Uma vez lá, parou ao lado do professor, dando-lhe um abraço:

"Você tem todo direito de estar desconfortável, George. Eu ainda não digeri totalmente os eventos dos últimos dias. Temos de encontrar uma maneira para ficarmos confortáveis com este nova arranjo na casa".

"Estou bem, minha querida e muito feliz por vocês. Vai ser um dia longo. Eu só não gostaria de diminuir a felicidade do casal. É justo... "

"Uhmmm... Eu penso que sei o que está o incomodando, George. Nós não somos casados e estamos vivendo juntos como marido e mulher. É isso o que você está pensando?"

"Marguerite, eu sou a última pessoa a fazer julgamentos. Não depois... das ligações do uh... eu tive aqui no platô. Vocês são adultos, livres e estão longe de casa. Nossas vidas estão sempre em perigo, aqui neste mundo perdido. Por que vocês não deveriam seguir os desejos de seus corações? Honestamente, minha querida, eu estou surpreendido que vocês não tenham percebido antes".

"Você sabe que ele não deixou de falar sobre um futuro para nós. Deu-me este anel encantador". Ela estendeu a sua mão direita para Challenger para ver. "Eu estou receosa de dar esse passo importante".

"Por que? O amor que Roxton devota a você é verdadeiro. E vejo que está usando o anel na sua mão direita, não na esquerda. Eu presumo que John gostaria que você o usasse no dedo apropriado. Você não está receosa dele voltar a trás e deixá-la, quando voltarmos para Londres, está?".

Os olhos do Marguerite giraram afastados como se sua mente estivesse a quilômetros de distancia. Olhou para George, tristemente. "Não... o problema sou eu. Eu estou receosa de machucar o coração dele. Eu pareço ter a capacidade de destruir todas as coisas boas em minha vida. Eu não poderia viver comigo mesma, sabendo que sou a causa de sua infelicidade. Enquanto eu mantiver o anel em minha mão direita, nós podemos apenas considerar comprometidos, nada mais do que somos... por agora". Balançou sua cabeça, empurrando para longe todos os pensamentos desagradáveis e disse, "George, vim apenas para certificar-me que você esta bem com tudo isso".

"Naturalmente, Marguerite. De fato não foi totalmente uma surpresa. Eu observei a maneira que você dois trocavam cartas nas últimas duas semanas. Eu sabia que algo estava acontecendo". Inclinou-se para beijá-la no rosto. "Eu estou muito feliz para vocês. Espero apenas, que abra seu coração e deixe John fazer parte de sua vida. E se precisar conversar sobre qualquer coisa, você sabe que você terá sempre um ombro amigo". Marguerite apertou suas mãos, sorrindo calorosamente "obrigado, George, eu lembrarei de sua oferta. Bem... melhor eu voltar para a sala. Não quero que John pense que eu já o abandonei".

Roxton passou boa parte do dia movendo seus pertences pessoais de seu quarto, para o de Marguerite que agora seriam o quarto deles.

"Uh... Roxton... Você não esta pensando em trazer todas as suas coisas para cá, está? Eu não acho que vá caber tudo aqui. Talvez você deva deixar algumas coisas em seu quarto... seu quarto antigo".

"Mudou de idéia, quanto a me mudar para cá?".

"Nãoooooo... Tenho que admitir, que estou excitada com a possibilidade de acordar ao seu lado todas as manhãs. Mas... talvez seria interessante manter uma certa privacidade. Quero dizer... ocasionalmente podemos querer alguma distancia...".

Roxton virou-se para enfrentá-la, "Eu nunca vou quere ficar longe de você. Você não me quer por perto agora?".

"Claro que quero. Eu tive o quarto só pra mim por muito tempo, talvez seja por isso...".

Roxton a trouxe para perto e beijou seus lábios delicadamente e profundamente, deixando-a sem ar enquanto sussurrou, "bem, talvez eu deixe... apenas algumas coisas... no outro quarto".

Durante o jantar, Challenger levantou-se da cadeira e com a colher, bateu levemente de encontro a seu capo para chamar a atenção de todos. Ninguém sabia o que esperar, talvez um brinde ao recém casal. "Ahem... Eu posso ter a atenção de todos. Sentem-se vocês dois", dirigindo-se a Roxton e Marguerite, que apreciavam um gracejo confidencial entre eles.

"Eu tive uma idéia brilhante". Comunicou Challenger eufórico.

"Oh não... uma outra invenção. Diga-me. Você não inventou outro aparelho para limpar a casa?" Indagou Verônica.

Challenger lançou um olhar na direção de Veronica, enquanto os outros se perderam abertamente na lembrança do incomodo aspirador de pó presos nas costas por correias.

"No. Não é uma invenção. É uma proposta para uma celebração. Nós não tivemos uma, desde a festa do aniversário surpresa para Malone. Lembram-se?".

"Sim, e nós todos sabemos, o desastre que foi", Verônica disse, fixando seus olhos em Ned enquanto recordou da indesejável convidada Kayla.

"Não me lembre", Malone fechou seus olhos embaraçados.

"Crianças... deixe de pessimismo. E acredite, temos muito a comemorar. Eu sei que estamos no meio do verão, mas eu penso que poderíamos comemorar o natal."

"Em pleno verão, George?" Marguerite o questionou.

"Por que não? Assim poderíamos festejar todos os feriados e aniversários, que não foram comemorados desde que chegamos aqui. Que melhor hora do que agora para comemorarmos um feliz dia no ano. É temos alguns dias até 26 de junho. Nós poderíamos dar presentes, presentes feitos por nós...".

"E poderíamos ter uma árvore" sugeriu Malone.

"Eu posso caçar um pássaro e com alguma sorte, nós podemos ter uma ceia de natal", ofereceu Roxton.

"Canções! Nós poderíamos cantar musicas natalinas", Marguerite sugeriu com entusiasmo.

Roxton olhou para o amor de sua vida, e disse com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, "cantando? Bem... talvez poderíamos deixar essa parte de lado..." Parou quando abruptamente sentiu um leve beliscão em seu braço.

"E o que há de errado com minhas musicas? Eu pensei que você apreciasse a minha doce voz ao meu mau humor. Ou... aos meus golpes fortes!" Disse friccionando seu braço. Todos riram, mas Marguerite estava chateada com Roxton por insultar seus talentos musicais. "Você não acha que deveria ser um pouco mais agradável com sua nova companheira de quarto". Retrocedeu com a idéia de dizer-lhe sobre os muitos aplausos que recebeu em Paris e, então...Talvez essa parte de sua vida seja melhor não ser revelado, agora que as coisas estavam bem entre eles.

"Eu penso que musica seja uma adição deliciosa a nossa festividade".Todos olharam para Challenger. "Poderíamos todos cantar. Como um coral".

"Veronica, você está muito quieta. O que você acha da idéia do Challenger?" Malone perguntou.

"Há muitos anos que não comemoramos o natal aqui... Pareceria estranho comemorá-lo, sem minha família", Veronica disse tristemente.

Ned aproximou-se e colocou suas mão sobre as de Veronica.

"Nós poderíamos ser sua família, Veronica".

"Você está certo... Ned. É uma boa idéia. Por onde nós começamos?".

Marguerite aproximou-se e puxou Veronica pelo braço. "Bem, eu penso que nós meninas devemos planejar a festa. Vamos para o meu quarto... não, pensando bem, vamos para o seu quarto. Pegue alguns papeis e lápis, Veronica. Nós temos uma lista a fazer, delegar os deveres, decorações a decidir sobre uma porção de coisas".

"Estou gostando de ver Marguerite! Nunca pensei que algum dia você estivesse tão entusiasmada em comemorar o natal, quem sabe não poderíamos comemorar outras datas comemorativas."

"Você significa que... eu não aprecio festas em família?".

"Sim, Marguerite", Malone começado, "eu pensei que, crescendo sem uma família, você seria a última pessoa a querer demonstrar tais sentimentos...".

"Malone", Roxton interrompeu, "é uma observação cruel".

"No... deixa... está tudo bem, John. Realmente Malone. Os natais que passei sozinha no convento, não era de todo ruim. Você ficaria espantado, com a atenção que as freiras me davam quando eu ficava sozinha, quando as outras meninas iam para suas casas passar o natal com suas famílias". Voltou-se para Roxton "e tudo que eu tinha que fazer era ficar melancólica durante os feriados e deixar algumas lagrimas caírem, e então alguns privilégios me eram permitidos em relação às outras." Roxton olhou-a com orgulho e renovou a sua admiração por ela.

"Assim, o que você está querendo dizer minha cara, é que desde pequenininha, você aprendeu como conseguir o que queria, usando seus encantos, é isso que você quis dizer?". Perguntou Ned.

"Mmmmmm... Se você entendeu dessa maneira, eu suponho que esteja certo. Foi apenas quando eu atingi uma certa idade e tive de deixar o convento, que os feriados do natal tornaram-se solitários. À exceção de um ano que passei com uma família que...", sua voz era apenas um sussurro.

"Foi quando você viveu na Inglaterra", desafiador perguntou.

"Não. Na Alemanha".

"Você esteve lá durante a guerra, Marguerite?".

"Oh não... Malone... você não vai conseguir que eu fale sobre o meu passado. Vamos Veronica. Você e eu temos muito trabalho a fazer. Precisamos começar o quanto antes".

As mulheres desceram as escadas para o quarto. Papel e lápis à disposição de Verônica. Antes de deixar a área da cozinha, Marguerite pegou uma garrafa de vinho que estava em cima da prateleira e com um olhar divertido em seu rosto disse, "para o caso de terminarmos tarde".

"Oh... Marguerite", Roxton riu ao lhe entregar dois copos, "você pôde precisar deles, a menos que vocês bebam na própria garrafa".

Uma vez no quarto de Veronica, Marguerite encheu os copos com o vinho, e bebeu o conteúdo de seu copo em dois goles rápidos. Entregou a Veronica o papel e o lápis e começou a andar pelo quarto enquanto as idéias lhe vieram.

"Certo'. Veronica disse..." começaremos delegar as tarefas de cada um. Bem, isso deve ser fácil. Roxton caça um pássaro, eu cozinho o pássaro, Challenger e Malone lavam a louça, depois da ceia. A pergunta é o que você fará Marguerite?""

"Muito engraçado". Vamos falar sério. Nós não temos muito tempo.

Está certo!"".

"Escreva. Roxton será responsável por caçar algo para o nosso jantar. E, naturalmente você estará encarregada de preparar a refeição. Mas eu penso que nós devemos enviar George e Malone, amanhã bem cedinho para encontrar uma árvore apropriada. Há pinheiros no platô?".

"Provavelmente em algum lugar perto daqui. Vamos precisar de mais algumas coisas?".

"Eu vou precisar de algumas vagens, folhas, flores, cipós para enfeitar a casa. E, papel... quanto de papel você tem para pintar? Oh! E, nós precisaremos de algumas pinturas vermelha e verde. Quanto desse você tem?".

"Devagar, Marguerite. Eu estou tentando escrever, mas você está falando muito rápido".

"Oh... Desculpa. Velas! Quantas velas nós temos? Enfeites para os ramos da árvore. E, nós devemos falar sobre o cardápio. Se tivermos sorte... Há perus no platô?".

Verônica olhou perplexa e começou a balançar sua cabeça enquanto Marguerite continuava.

"Roxton voltará com uma gorda e suculenta ave. Talvez um faisão ou um peru selvagem...".

"Podemos discutir o cardápio durante o jantar". Veronica interrompeu. "Uh... talvez podemos durante a refeição perguntar o que eles gostariam de especial".

Marguerite olhou espantada para Veronica. "Que idéia boa, Verônica. Nós perguntaremos uhm... você pode pergunta-lhes amanhã durante o café da manhã".

"Sente-se Marguerite, e beba outro copo de vinho. Nós temos toda à noite para planejar isto".

"Talvez não toda a noite. Eu tenho outros compromissos, você sabe, Marguerite corou ao ultimo comentário.

"Talvez eu seja curiosa, mas eu queria saber... como é estar casada? O que eu quero saber... como é viver perto de alguém que você ama... juntos..."..

"Porque Verônica, eu penso o vinho soltou sua língua. Você nunca disse nada sobre o meu relacionamento com Roxton antes. Você está considerando participar do mesmo tipo de arranjo com Ned?".

"Minha Língua solta! Mas sobre vocês?" Riram sobre o fato da conversa ter girado para um tópico tão intimo.

Mais tarde na sala, Roxton e Malone trocavam olhares preocupados enquanto ouviam as duas mulheres rirem alto.

"Certamente, isso não pode ser tudo sobre os planos da festa. O que você pensa que estão conversando?" Malone perguntou caminhado nervoso pela sala.

Roxton olhou por cima do livro que estava lendo e sorriu. "Eu pensei que fosse óbvio... Nós!".

"Você, que dizer que estão falando sobre você e eu?".

"No exatamente. Mais de homens em geral". Roxton riu do olhar confuso de Malone.

"Oh, isso não pode boa coisa. Eu imagino que podemos ter aberto uma caixa de pandora deixando aquelas duas pensarem juntas. Talvez nós devemos oferecer ajuda".

Verônica apareceu de repente na cozinha, rindo ainda de algo que Marguerite tinha dito. Parou de frente a armário, e nas pontas dos dedos do pé, tentou pegar algo escondido no fundo do armário.

"Você dois ainda estão acordados. Pensei que você estivesse na cama agora. Oops, eu não signifiquei isso". Começou a rir incontrolavelmente. "Bem, vocês sabem o que eu quis dizer".

Malone cruzou a sala e ajudou Veronica pegar o que estava procurando e descobriu que era uma outra garrafa do vinho. "Vocês beberam a garrafa inteira? E, agora estão pensando em beber outra? Vocês não acham que já beberam muito".

"Oh, aí está!" O Veronica arrancou a garrafa das mãos de Malone, encaminhando-se para o seu quarto. "Obrigada Ned".

"Verônica... vocês precisam de ajuda... qualquer coisa?" Veronica começou rir outra vez enquanto desapareceu em seu quarto com a garrafa de vinho.

"Deixe-as, Ned. Aquelas duas preferem a companhia uma da outra hoje à noite".

"Eu não sei como você pode estar assim tão calmo Roxton. Se estiverem falando sobre homens em geral, eu estou certo que Marguerite deve estar falando sobre você. Eu penso que deveria preocupar-se com o que ela pôde dizer a Verônica... alguns de seus segredos", disse Malone.

"Malone, se esse for o caso, então é porque Verônica está pedindo... alguns conselhos...". Roxton disse com ar divertido.

"Conselhos? Conselho sobre...".

"Oh... oh! Agora é você que deve estar preocupado!" Roxton ria enquanto o rosto do jornalista tornou-se uma máscara vermelha.

"Bem... Roxton. Como é viver com a mulher que você ama. É tudo que você imaginava que seria?".

"Oh, não! Você não está querendo que eu discuta minha vida amorosa. Eu penso que Marguerite não apreciaria divulgar nossos segredos íntimos. Mas sim, é tudo... e muito mais que eu poderia sempre desejar. Nós esperamos estar juntos por muito tempo, e é como estar no paraíso, agora que finalmente nos declaramos".

"Como tudo isto aconteceu, Roxton? Eu quero dizer, você dois pareciam cão e gato, então de repente, vocês estão apaixonados".

"Eu não diria de repente, Malone. O amor entre nos existiu desde começo. Pelo menos de minha parte. Mas cada vez que nós pensamos que teríamos finalmente um momento de privacidade, algo... ou alguém... interrompíamos".

"Marguerite... fala-me sobre a parte de dormirem juntos". Perguntou Verônica, ao derramar mais vinho nos copos.

"Veronica! Nem sobre um beijo eu comento". Disse fingindo estar chocada. Ambas riram, então os olhos Marguerite brilharam, ao recordar dos eventos em seu quarto nos os últimos dias. "Eu não entrarei em detalhes, Veronica. Você sabe que não é o meu estilo. Mas eu posso dizer-lhe isto. Quando John e eu estamos... juntos... nada mais existe no mundo naquele momento, a não ser nós dois. Os problemas que eu posso ter tido durante o dia ou todos os outros dias, desaparecem. Pela primeira vez... um homem consegue me levar as lagrimas... lagrimas de pura felicidade".

"Oh, Marguerite, soa como o céu na terra". Veronica comenta docemente. "É assim todas às vezes?".

"Todas às vezes...".

Depois de algum tempo que Malone, tinha iniciado uma repetitiva caminhada de um lado para o outro, aproximou-se da escada que leva ao quarto das meninas. "Já estão lá há muito tempo". Disse finalmente.

Fechando seu livro, Roxton levantou-se.

"Talvez seja melhor verificar o que esta acontecendo?" Disse Ned. "De repente ficou muito quieto".

Roxton respondeu:

"Bem, talvez nós poderíamos apenas dar uma espiada. Está ficando tarde, e nós estamos geralmente na cama para...". Roxton parou quando realizou o que estava a ponto de dizer.

"Você está adorando realmente este arranjo novo, não está Roxton?".

"Você não tem nenhuma idéia, Malone... você não tem idéia do quanto".

Descendo as escadas, chamaram por Marguerite e Veronica e deram um sorriso quando as encontraram dormindo. Marguerite debruçada sobre a mesa e Veronica sobre a cama.

"Bem, olha isso! Aparentemente perdemos todo o divertimento". Roxton estava com as mãos na cintura, balançando sua cabeça ao ver sua Marguerite embriagada a ponto de estar dormindo.

Malone ajeitou Veronica na cama e apagou as velas. John levantou Marguerite da cadeira em seus braços sem nenhum esforço e dirigiu para a sala.

Malone recolheu os copos e as duas garrafas de vinho, seguindo os dois amantes pelas escadas. Olhando as garrafas vazias balançou sua cabeça, "não posso acreditar que esvaziaram as duas garrafas de vinho".

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Marguerite agitou-se e abriu os olhos. "John... é meu John...", disse docemente. "Onde... nós vamos?".

"Eu estou levando minha amada para dormir em sua cama".

"E... será... você... poderia ser... meu príncipe encantado hoje à noite?".

"Eu serei quem você quiser, minha Marguerite" disse, sorrindo de sua dificuldade aparente para falar.

"Eu posso voltar atrás... Sobre príncipe... Encantado".Cruzavam agora a sala e estavam caminhando em direção as escadas que descem ao quarto deles. Oh George! Você ainda está acordado "Espera Roxton... Eu preciso... Com. George".

"Não. Você não precisa. O que você tem para dizer pode esperar até amanhã. Agora diga, boa noite ao George". "Boa noite..., George", imitou, ao acenar para Challenger que estava rindo de toda a situação.

"Bem, esta é uma cena incomum". Challenger comentou. "Marguerite acatando ordens em vez de dá-las".

Roxton continuou a carregar Marguerite para o quarto colocando-a delicadamente na cama. Começou a remover as botas, enquanto Marguerite continuou a balbuciar. "Eu decidi... o que... Eu... Quero que você seja hoje à noite, John", ela disse lentamente e deliberadamente.

"Oh realmente! Minha oferta de príncipe encantado não foi o bastante?".

"Não interrompa... Ok... Agora porque eu estava a ponto de dizer que... Antes de você... Interromper-me" apontando seu dedo indicador para o seu caçador que desabotoava sua blusa. "Eu sei quem eu quero... Que você seja... Hoje à noite. Você deve ser... uh... qual é o nome?" Parou enquanto John removia sua blusa. "Você faz isso muito bem! Apenas com... Muita... Experiência você pode com... Você sabe... Conseguir... Coisa...".

"Como tirar as roupas das mulheres?" John sorriu, e continuou tirar a blusa até removê-la inteiramente. Colocou-a sobre a cadeira enquanto Marguerite continuava a descrição do homem que amava.

"Agora... onde eu estava? Oh sim... você deve ser o senhor John Roxton... Você sabe... O Lord ou será caçador? O grande caçador branco... Conquistador... O. O mais respeitado do mundo? Certo... Sim! O homem desejado por todas as mulheres da sociedade de Londres." Um sorriso espalhou através de rosto de Roxton pela última observação.

Começou a remover a saia e se perguntou se ela recordaria de algo amanhã. Sabia que não gostava de dormir com suas roupas, mas poderia não gostar de telas sidas removidas sem a sua permissão. Que estava pensando? Eram amantes, afinal! Como poderia protestar em remover suas roupas, sóbria ou bêbeda? Não precisava preocupar-se. Não pareceu observá-lo puxar sua saia para baixo sobre seus quadris enquanto continuou se esforçando para pronunciar cada palavra. "Senhor, meu mentor... Protetor... no, No!...". Seus olhos começavam a fechar-se enquanto procurava pelo título certo para John"... Protetor de si mesmo... e... guia... do... Challenger...". As últimas palavras de Marguerite saíram enquanto seus olhos fecharam para dormir. Roxton puxou o lençol sobre seu corpo despido e inclinou-se sobre seu rosto agora calma e silenciosa. Beijou o canto de seus lábios e sussurrou docemente, "talvez eu poderia apenas ser eu mesmo, o homem que a cada dia a ama desesperadamente".

Algumas horas mais tarde, Marguerite acordou e procurou por Roxton. Quando realizou estava sozinha na cama, seus olhos encontraram-no dormindo em uma cama improvisada no chão próximo da cama. Ao levantar-se tropeçou e caiu sob o lençol perto de suas costas nuas. O movimento acordou John e virou para encontrar a mulher que tinha entrado em sua cama quietamente.

"Eu não queria acordá-lo", ela murmurou de encontro a seu vasto tórax.

"Eu não estava dormindo. Eu não durmo, a menos que você esteja ao meu lado".

"Então porque você esta aqui em vez da cama?" Uma voz sonolenta o questionou.

"Você não me deixou muita escolha, minha querida. Você fez exame da cama inteira... levando em conta o seu estado... da última noite".

"Eu fiz completo papel de tola?".

"Bem, eu não diria uma tola completa, mas você tentou encontrar alguns adjetivos para mim".

"Oh, John, eu fui uma besta? Eu prometo compensá-lo...". Disse voltando a fechar os olhos.

"Essa é uma promessa que eu cobrarei. Mas por agora, você precisa descansar. Você e Verônica tiveram uma noite e tanto. Você vai ter uma tremenda dor de cabeça se não dormir um pouco". Levantou-se e segurou Marguerite, carregando-a para a cama.

"Agora, meu amor você precisa dormir e vamos ficar na cama... juntos".

"Sim, príncipe... encantado". Marguerite respondido sonolenta e bocejando, enquanto John puxava o lençol sobre seus corpos.

"... Era um dos nomes que eu o chamei na última noite?".

Roxton riu quando recordou seu monologo mais cedo. "Não exatamente, mas será por agora".

O alvorecer veio logo e como havia transformado em costume, Marguerite acordou com o Roxton beijando sua garganta e suas mãos movendo sedutoramente através de seus ombros nus para baixo de seu estômago pressionando delicadamente de encontro à parte mais inferior de sua barriga. Para Roxton, este era o momento perfeito de cobrar sua promessa feita no meio da noite.

"Oh... no... Roxton... não esta manhã. Eu não me sinto bem".

"Talvez eu posso ajudá-la a melhorar". Ele sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Marguerite o empurrou afastado-o, "Normalmente... eu concordaria com você... mas não esta manhã".

"Eu gostaria de saber se o vinho da última noite esta efeito em você", John queixou-se com sacarmos. Tentando uma vez mais, começou beijar abaixo de sua garganta, "você prometeu-me...".

No mesmo instante, Marguerite desvencilhou-se dele. "Seriamente, John... que eu pensei que você poderia sobreviver uma manhã sem... o... bem, você sabe".

"Quando você tornou-se assim tímida, que você não pode nem mesmo dizer as palavras? Você pode fazer o ato, mas não pode dizer as palavras?".

"Não comece, John". Disse num tom que Roxton aprendera a detestar nos últimos dois anos. "Eu estou com dor de cabeça do tamanho do Palácio de Buckingham... não balance a cama!" Tornando-se mais e mais ciente dos barulho que vindo da cozinha, adicionou, "por que Veronica esta fazendo todo esse barulho na cozinha? Eu pensei estivesse tão mau como eu estou."

"Certo!" O caçador levantou-se e começou a vestir suas calças com uma fúria impressionante. "Eu suponho que a Lua de mel acabou". Disse bruscamente. Puxando sua camisa sobre a cabeça, passando suas mãos através de seu cabelo com frustração e cruzou o quarto em direção às escadas. Marguerite disparou um olhar furioso, enquanto sentou-se na cama. Agarrou as botas dele que estava no chão ao lado da cama e jogou-os através do quarto, batendo no assoalho uma de cada vez.

"Como poderia haver uma Lua de Mel. Nós não somos casados!" Isso feri-o! Roxton voltou-se, pegou suas botas e virou-se para trás,

"Bem, não é minha culpa. A razão para não estarmos casados é inteiramente sua, senhorita Krux". Ele saiu do quarto rapidamente antes de começarem a discutir realmente. Sabia das experiências passadas, que certamente as coisas poderiam esquentar.

Enquanto ele desapareceu, fechou seus punhos e bateu-os de encontro ao lençol, onde ela e Roxton tinham compartilhado da última noite, jogando o travesseiro no chão. "Ohhhhhh... Roxton... você é o homem mais esquentado eu conheci. Você sempre tem que ter a última palavra?" Então ela viu um papel dobrado encima da mesinha. Quando o escreveu? Deve ter sido última noite depois que me colocou cama. Sorria enquanto lia a carta que John havia colocado sob a mesinha.

_Minha doce amada,_

_Colocando-a para dormir na nossa cama na última noite, esperava atuar no papel do seu príncipe encantado, mas eu queria ser algo mais para você. Enquanto procurava pelas palavras certas para me descrever, meu coração queria gritar, que há somente um título, que eu quero que tenha em sua mente quando pensar em mim... Sua alma Gêmea para toda a eternidade. Nunca me deixe Marguerite. Eu não posso imaginar meu mundo sem você._

_De seu amado, John._

Seu coração derreteu com as palavras de John, e olhou contrariada sobre no travesseiro caído, próximo da cama. Inclinou-se para recuperá-lo. Colocado-o em seu lugar apropriado, o envolve-o com os braços, descansando sua cabeça nele. Sorriu recordando os momentos felizes que tinha compartilhado com John, nesta pequena cama. Decidiu levantar-se e vestir-se para o café da manhã. Tinha farpas para serem aparadas e como John gostava de dizer, ' "nada como um novo dia". Mas primeiramente, precisava responder à carta de John. Sentou-se na cadeira, pegou papel e caneta e começou a escrever.

_Meu amado John,_

_O que você deve estar pensando de mim, depois da ultima noite. Eu estou surpreendida que você tenha conseguiu me carregar com todo vinho em meu corpo. Geralmente eu consigo beber e manter-me sóbria, mas deve ter sido o excitamento de planejar a nossa celebração. E, então esta manhã! Como pude ter sido tão incessível? Eu prometo compensar, meu... Meu querido, eu pedirei desculpas dessa vez. Minha observação sobre não estarmos casados foi cruel. Uma coisa é certo, sua vida comigo nunca será maçante._

_Seu amar,_

_Marguerite._

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

**DISCLAIMER** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas :**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


	5. Capítulo V

_Sou suspeita para falar, mas essa parte da Fic é adorável. Natal em pleno verão! Só mesmo no Platô. Os preparativos, a árvore de Natal, a ceia, os enfeites, os presentes, desejos, lembranças... Mexendo com os sentimentos, as emoções dos nossos exploradores... Essa é uma das Fics que eu gostaria de ver em um episodio, mas... Vai ficar mesmo só na nossa imaginação._

_Adorei a idéia do Challenger de comemorar o Natal fora de época. Bem que poderíamos aproveitar a idéia dele é fazer não digo um natal, mas um amigo secreto de férias talvez (poderia ser em julho)... Mas tem que ser com a participação de todos e com um detalhe: que os presentes sejam feitos por nos mesmos. O que vocês acham?_

_Mais uma vez peço humildes desculpas pela demora... _

**Maga - Obrigada por postar e revisar os capítulos.**

**Di Roxton, Nessa, Rafinha e Rosa – Obrigada pelos comentários. **

**Capitulo 5**

Quando Roxton entrou na cozinha, Malone estava tentando esquentar a carne de raptor que sobrou do jantar da última noite. Verônica estava sentada em sua cadeira de sempre, com a cabeça apoiada sobre a mesa segurando um copo de chá e Challenger estava colocando as xícaras e pratos sobre a mesa.

"Marguerite vai tomar café da manhã conosco, ou ela também não esta se sentindo bem?" Challenger riu.

"Sua alteza não pode nos acompanhar na nossa pequena e singela refeição desta manhã. Tem coisas mais importantes para fazer hoje!" Roxton respondeu de mau humor, enquanto caminhava para seu ' antigo quarto ',

"Aonde você vai, Roxton?" Perguntou Malone.

"Ao meu quarto. Eu preciso de meias... limpas".

"Bem... eu pensei que seu quarto ficava desse lado?" Questionou Ned, apontando para o quarto de Marguerite.

"Meu outro quarto!".

"Problemas no paraíso, Roxton?" Malone perguntou com sarcasmo.

"Se você quiser escrever no seu diário hoje, eu sugiro Malone que se menta com a sua própria vida". Roxton respondeu como o mesmo tom sarcástico ao jovem jornalista.

Malone e Challenger trocaram... Olhares... Enquanto Roxton caminhava para o quarto.

Quando John retornou à cozinha poucos minutos depois, a carranca em seu rosto tinha começado a suavizar, mas mesmo assim Challenger precisava saber o que estava acontecendo.

"John, porque você acordou tão irritado esta manhã?".

Algo na pergunta de Challenger causou a Roxton um doce arrepio e respondeu com um sorriso maroto:

"Nada... eu a deixei dormir um pouco mais... depois...".

Um silêncio pairou sobre a pequena área da cozinha, Verônica cuspiu para fora o chá ao rir. Malone não se agüentava de rir.

"Eu não o entendi". Disse Challenger com um olhar confuso.

Malone parou de rir o suficiente para dizer:

"Roxton feito um gracejo, Challenger".

"Ha, ha... Roxton! Fazendo um gracejo sobre minha pessoa". A voz irritada do Marguerite foi ouvida por todos na cozinha.

Roxton saltou e girou ao redor como se tivesse ouvido um rifle disparado na casa da arvore.

"Marguerite, você está acordada!"

Havia somente um olhar embaraçado no rosto de Roxton, muito pouco depois de fazer um gracejo sem graça sobre seu comportamento usual pela manhã.

"Você está particularmente muita bonita esta manhã".

Marguerite olhou profundamente nos belos olhos de seu amor.

"Boa tentativa, Roxton".

Malone inclinou-se sussurrado a Roxton,

"Você vai pagar por esse gracejo, meu amigo".

"Eu ouvi isso, Malone". Advertiu Marguerite.

"Vocês podem parar com todo esse barulho, por favor!" Veronica pediu, levantando da cadeira "você vai querer café, Marguerite".

"Não. Deixe que eu a sirva". Roxton antecipou-se a Verônica "É o mínimo que eu posso fazer".

"Pode apostar nisso...!" Challenger comentou depois uma breve risada, "eu imaginei apenas... diante da fúria da Marguerite!".

Todos congelaram ante o olhar que Marguerite dirigiu ao divertido professor.

"Bem, talvez eu deva verificar os meus experimentos no laboratório...".

"E... eu preciso verificar a cerca elétrica", Malone disse.

Marguerite imediatamente disse "Não se mexam... ninguém deixe essa mesa. Verônica e eu temos anúncios a fazer a respeito de nossa festa". Olhou para os rostos petrificados dos garotos, continuou. "Vocês ainda querem fazer uma festa de Natal no meio do verão?".

"Naturalmente, nos queremos minha querida". Roxton sorriu para sua encantadora companheira de quarto ao derramar café na xícara de porcelana. Inclinou-se para sussurrar em seu ouvido, "talvez nós possamos esquecer os eventos dessa manhã". Seu sorriso de cachorro perdido era bastante para fazer seus joelhos ficarem bambos, sem falar no sorriso de tirar o fôlego, que era difícil de dizer não. Enquanto ele sentou-se na cadeira ao lado dela, Marguerite deslizou sua mão debaixo da mesa e colocou um pedaço de papel dobrado nas mãos de Roxton. O rosto de Roxton iluminou-se, quando percebeu que ela tinha encontrado a carta, que tinha colocado sobre a mesinha perto da cama última noite.

"Nós falaremos mais tarde". Ela disse no ouvido. Jamais poderia permanecer brigada com ele, não importa o que o fizesse.

Marguerite estava feliz com o papel de organizadora, realmente havia nascido para delegar tarefas. Comunicou a todos que a idéia de uma celebração ainda era bem-vinda. Retirou a lista do bolso de sua saia, começou a ler as tarefas que cada um ficaria incumbido de providenciar, cada um com a sua atribuição específica.

"Veronica você ficara responsável de preparar a ceia de natal. Roxton, você ira caçar um pássaro, suculento...alguma ave que se assemelhasse a um peru do Natal. Há perus no Platô?."

"Por que não! Aqui tudo pode acontecer". Respondeu Roxton.

"Bem... continuando, Challenger e Malone, a vocês foi dada a tarefa de encontrar uma árvore bem bonita e parecida com um pinheiro para ser decorado". Ninguém estava certo se haveria alguma árvore no Platô parecida com um pinheiro, ao menos não tão próxima da casa.

"E você Marguerite, o que ficara fazendo quando sairmos, para realizar suas ordens", Malone questionou a líder da casa.

"Eu ficarei responsável pelas decorações. Uma vez, que sou a única aqui com gosto mais requintado, é natural e meu dever responsabilizar-me por esta tarefa". Todos olharam espantados para a herdeira.

"Parece razoável" disse Roxton com sobrancelhas arqueadas.

Não concordavam, mas compreendiam a necessidade aparente de Roxton compensar sua amada por sua observação tola mais cedo.

Veronica adicionou, "deve ser o amor".

"Veronica e eu decidimos que usaremos os nossos melhores vestidos para a noite de natal".

"Marguerite! Nós homens não trouxemos nenhuma roupa mais elegante para a expedição. O que vamos vestir?" Challenger questionou.

"Não se preocupem. Verônica tem..." Marguerite sentia que estava abusando da boa vontade da loira. "... Verônica concordou gentilmente em compartilhar as roupas que os homens da expedição Layton deixaram quando... e... se não servir, eu posso fazer as alterações necessárias". Completou Marguerite.

"E... não se esqueçam dos presentes! Em vez de retirarmos um nome, todos daremos presentes para todos. Dessa maneira podemos ter muitos presentes sob a árvore. Não têm que ser presentes elaborados pode ser bem simples... algo feito por nos mesmos. Não podemos perder tempo, temos somente quatro dias para providenciar os preparativos do nosso natal em pleno verão escaldante de junho".

"Bem, Marguerite parece que você planejou tudo nos últimos detalhes", Challenger concluiu.

"Malone. Você e eu devemos começar a procurar a arvore o mais cedo possível".

"Como a minha tarefa é somente disparar em nosso jantar, suponho que eu não necessitarei fazer qualquer coisa até a véspera do natal". Roxton disse, sentando confortavelmente na poltrona na sala principal.

"Errado!" Marguerite, segurou em seus braços, puxando-o. "Eu preciso que você vá com Challenger e Malone, procurar cipós, folhas e bagas vermelhas. Traga o quanto vocês conseguirem".

"Mas... por que... Eu pensei que...".

"Eu vou precisar para a decoração da casa!... Oh!... Algumas folhas grandes para embrulharmos os presentes".

Roxton relutantemente sorriu e balançou sua cabeça.

"O amor faz parecer tudo fácil".

"Antes que todos saem para cumprir seus deveres atribuídos". Verônica perguntou "Há algum pedido especial para nossa ceia de natal?" Olhou no sentido de Roxton. "Além de um pássaro suculento?".

Challenger foi o primeiro a falar. "Pudim de ameixa".

Ned pediu timidamente "você sabe fazer farofa? Para rechear a ave?".

"Farofa? O que isso Malone. Talvez você possa anotar a receita para mim. Alguém mais gostaria de me dizer a receitas, para que eu possa fazer uma refeição perfeita para todos? Marguerite?".

"Eu? Não! Eu gostaria de poder ajudar. Mas não sei nada sobre receitas. Mesmo na escola do convento tinha cozinheiras".

"Bem, você poderia ter-nos enganado Marguerite. Nós pensávamos que você tinha uma biblioteca com muitos livros de receitas a julga pelos pratos deliciosos que você tem-nos agraciado...".

Roxton pôs uma mão sobre o ombro de Malone, e disse:

"Uh... Malone, eu penso que nós ouvimos todos os gracejos que tínhamos direito de ouvir esta manhã. É melhor concentrarmos e começar a procurar a árvore e tudo mais para decoração. Vamos antes que a Marguerite decida adicionar algo mais à lista".

"Bem, voltem assim que puderem. Todos precisam escolher hoje suas roupas para que eu possa fazer as alterações".

Challenger e Malone dirigiram para o elevador, Roxton voltou para Marguerite e lhe deu um doce beijo nos lábios. "Eu vou ler sua carta quando eu voltar".

"_Parece que tudo voltou ao normal, outra vez"._ Marguerite pensou sorrindo.

Horas mais tarde, já perímetro do cercado da Casa da arvore Challenger, Roxton e Malone ouviram alguém cantar. O idioma não era o inglês e a melodia soava como uma música de Natal, mas uma voz agradável quase angelical.

"Quem é que está cantando?" Malone perguntou.

"Parece alemão. Vocês não acham que é a Verônica que está cantando?" Challenger respondeu.

Uma voz feminina foi ouvida, "desculpem decepcioná-los. Mas eu não falo alemão. Além disso, eu estive no jardim toda a manhã".

"Bem... Se não foi Verônica então só pode ser uma pessoa". Roxton disse.

"Marguerite!" Disseram ao mesmo tempo.

Quando Roxton e Challenger desceram do elevador no piso principal da Casa da Arvore, Roxton disse admirado. "Eu acredito que a mulher que pratica...".

Challenger afagou sua barbicha e assentiu sua cabeça. "Eu acredito que a mulher que está amando...".

Ao sugerir que Marguerite estava cantando melhor porque estava amando – amando ele –O coração de Roxton bateu mais rápido e um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios enquanto colocou as bagas vermelhas no chão e dirigiu para o quarto que compartilhava agora com Marguerite.

Desceu as escadas com cuidado, parou no meio caminho para apreciar os sedosos cabelos negros da herdeira que está sentada em uma cadeira perto da janela. A cabeça do Marguerite estava dobrada com uma costura em seus braços, assim não percebeu John entrar no quarto.

"Marguerite". Chamou docemente. Assustou-se e escondeu rapidamente a costura atrás dela.

"John... O que você está fazendo aqui?".

"Este é meu quarto agora Marguerite. Ou não fui perdoado ainda?".

"Não... não é isso. Eu estou trabalhando em seu presente e gostaria de manter algum elemento surpresa para o dia de natal".

"Certo, eu prometo não olhar. Mas posso lhe dar ao menos um beijo". Ele caminhou para mais perto dela.

"Apenas um breve beijo", disse ternamente. Mais dois passos e seus rostos estavam separados por algumas polegadas. Inclinou-se sem tocá-la, assim seus lábios encontraram-se com os dela e deslizaram de encontro a sua boca. Com um movimento calculado, separou os lábios dela com os seus. Quando seus lábios abriram os dela, sentiu sua respiração dela áspera e morna dentro de sua boca. Era como se respirasse vida dela. Poderia jurar que seus joelhos cederam.

"John, por que você fez isto? Em plena luz do dia... e com todos em casa. Você sabe que nós não podemos... nós não podemos...".

"Diga Marguerite. Eu quero ouvi-la dizer as palavras" pediu. .

Travou sua respiração antes de responder. "... fazer amor". Afastou seu rosto sorrindo com a certeza de que tudo estava bem com eles outra vez.

"Eu posso esperar. Não tardará a anoitecer". Disse com uma rápida piscadela, refazendo sua própria respiração depois do beijo que tinham experimentado, suspirou e esforçou-se para frear seus desejos.

"Vire" ordenou Marguerite.

Roxton olhou confuso.

"Fique de costas assim eu poderei esconder seu presente".Explicou Marguerite.

Virou de costas para ela, apertou seus olhos fechados. "Pronto. Meus olhos estão fechados".

Dobrou a costura cuidadosamente e colocou debaixo da almofada da cadeira, virou então para as largas costas de Roxton que toca levemente enquanto andou em direção a pequena cama que agora compartilhavam e sentou-se nela inclinado de encontro à parede. Roxton sentou-se também na cama ao lado dela e envolveu seus braços em torno dela, trazendo-a para perto de seu tórax. "E o que fez minha encantadora menina, enquanto eu estava colhendo bagas, folhas e cipós?".

"Bem... Oh... deixe-me ver. Mais planos para a celebração. Escolhi meu vestido para a festa. Escolhi um traje para você".

"Você escolheu uma roupa para mim? Eu pensei que escolheríamos juntos".

"Bem... Eu pensei que seria uma excelente idéia de nossas roupas combinarem. Você sabe as cores certas, as mesmas texturas...".

John balançou a cabeça e riu. "Marguerite, você faz a dia ser um prazer. Eu nunca sei o que você vai dizer ou fazer".

"É uma coisa ruim?".

"Não, meu amor... isso uma coisa boa".Abraçou-a firmemente, ficou em silencio por um momento antes de perguntar.

"Qual era a canção que você cantava quando eu cheguei? Parecia alemão".

"Era... Era uma canção de ninar que no Natal eu ouvi alguém cantar".

"Alguém que você conheceu durante a guerra? Quero dizer durante o tempo que você viveu com uma família em Alemanha?".

Afirmou com a cabeça. "A mãe costumava cantá-la para sua filha para fazê-la dormir".

"... Eu gosto de imaginar deitada em minha cama, fingir que tenho oito anos outra vez, e imaginar que era a minha própria mãe que cantava para mim". Marguerite levantou da cama de repente e caminhou para a janela.

"Perdão meu amor. Eu não imaginei que traria memórias doloridas". Marguerite tentou a distrair-se colocando algumas meias de John nas gavetas da cômoda.

Roxton aproximou-se ficando frente a frente. "Marguerite, olhe para mim. Há qualquer coisa que você quer me dizer? Eu sou um bom ouvinte, você sabe?".

"Eu seu muito bem... realmente você é John... Foi há muito tempo. Eu não costumo pensar sobre esse fase de minha vida. Toda esta conversa sobre Natal deve ter trazido as lembranças". Afastou e caminhou para as escadas.

"Está ficando tarde e Verônica pode precisar de ajuda na cozinha. E... eu preciso ver que tipo de árvore meus pequenos ajudantes trouxeram. Onde são as folhas e as bagas para o enfeite? Você lembrou de trazer muito deles, não?".

Mesmo que a ' velha Marguerite ', parecesse ter retornado, John não poderia deixar de perceber que falar sobre o tempo que viveu na Alemanha tinha a incomodado. Se quisesse saber sobre os 'demônios do passado ' dela não seria naquela noite. Bem, teria que tentar em uma outra hora. O certo é que ela não estava pronta para dizer-lhe qualquer coisa agora. Teria que lhe dar tempo para lhe dar a possibilidade de dizer espontaneamente. Seguiu-a escadas acima para na cozinha esperando que não tivesse que esperar por muito tempo.

Durante a noite Marguerite supervisionou a colocação da árvore no quarto principal. Não conseguiu determinar que tipo de árvore, mas era cônica na forma de um pinheiro com galhos distendidos e graciosos. "Eu posso trabalhar com ela". Aprovou Marguerite. A coleção de galhos, folhas e cipós que Roxton tinha trazido também foram aprovados. A preparação da festa esta a mil maravilhas.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Os dias que sucederam à festa foi uma agitação só. Marguerite se desdobrava para providenciar guirlandas feitas de galhos e cipós secos flexíveis, folhas verdes secas, frutos secos e flores. Colocou uma na porta do quarto de cada morador. Com papéis vermelhos, verdes e brancos fez bengalas, bonecos de neve e Papai Noel e outros motivos para decorar a árvore e pequenas velas foram amarrados nos galhos da arvore. E uma estrela surgiu do recorte de um papel prateado que foi encontrado debaixo de um tronco velho no quarto que foi dos pais de Verônica.

Challenger e Malone escolheram as roupas. Ficaram quase perfeitas, à exceção das mangas, precisaria de ajustes, uma tarefa que Marguerite faria como muito prazer. As roupas de Roxton que tinha sido escolhida por mãos muito capazes, precisariam também de ajustes. Bem que Roxton gostou da situação, assim poderia ficar perto de seu amor quando ela fosse tirar as medidas de seus braços e pernas. Tinha insistido, em estar no quarto quando Marguerite foi tirar as medidas de Challenger e Malone. Pela maneira que permaneceu próximo de sua amada, não que houvesse motivos, mas a verdade é que estava com uma pontinha de ciúmes, algo que não foi percebido por Marguerite. Deu uma risada marota ao percebeu que estava agindo como um adolescente.

Verônica estava no jardim, cuidando dos vegetais que seriam usados para preparar os pratos para a ceia de natal. Não estava certa se conseguiria fazer o prato que Malone tinha pedido era – Ave recheada com farofa - Ned tentou explicar-lhe, mas em sua mente não tinha porque por guarnição dentro da ave para depois ser assada no forno. Deveria ser um costume americano. Não era certamente qualquer coisa que tinha experimentado. Mas por Ned estava disposta a tentar.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Finalmente o grande dia chegou e quanto os moradores da casa da arvore acordaram de manhã, foram surpreendidos pela baixa temperatura, que tinha caído ao menos 20 °C durante a noite.

"Bom dia, meu amor. Feliz Natal". John cumprimentou docemente Marguerite que se aconchegou mais perto do homem que compartilhava agora de sua cama. Tremeu não somente em antecipação à paixão que sabia que viria, mas também por causa do ar mais frio.

"É minha imaginação, ou a temperatura diminuiu durante a noite?".

"Bem... está mais frio do que de costume, mas estou certo de que eu posso encontrar uma maneira nos aquecermos. O que você acha de...". Finalizou sua sugestão sussurrando no ouvido de sua amada, uma sugestão que fez o coração de Marguerite bater mais rápido e seus olhos alargam-se.

"John! Que menino safadinho você está nesta manhã! Papai Noel pode ter que deixar uma pedaço de carvão em sua meia se você continuar com este tipo da conversa, "ela disse divertida "mas... Parece divertido"

"Que mulher sensata você é senhorita Krux. Quanto tempo nós temos antes de juntarmos aos outros?".

"Confie em mim... bastante tempo para o que você tem em mente". Roxton puxou o lençol sobre suas cabeças, criando um tipo de barraca. Marguerite começou a dar risadinhas e gemer enquanto John começou a beijá-la pelos seus cabelos, descendo lentamente pelos olhos, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha, pescoço, o vale entre os seios, os mamilos eretos, a barriga... Até chegar ao objeto de desejo... Dele.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Uma hora mais tarde, com todos reunidos na sala, Marguerite ascendeu às velas da árvore que aqueceu a casa. A iluminação suave era bem-vinda porque o céu estava começando a ficar escuro.

"Quem sabe não pode nevar?" Malone anunciado, inclinando-se sobre o balcão para procurar nuvens cheias.

"Neve! Oh meu Deus, seria um Natal verdadeiro, não?" Challenger disse.

"Seria um grande desejo de Natal".Marguerite disse com seu tom de voz usual. "Penso que seria necessário um milagre para nevar. Altamente improvável eu diria".

"Verônica, você já viu nevar aqui no Platô?" Perguntou Roxton.

"Eu vi neve nas montanhas elevadas ao norte do Platô, mas eu nunca vi realmente cair neve. Meus pais costumavam falar sobre ela, era algo que acontecia somente no natal. Tentaram descrevê-la para mim e mostraram-me retratos dela, mas de algum modo eu nunca compreendi o conceito verdadeiro dela".

"Seria maravilhoso ter neve para o Natal, não seria?" Malone adicionou à conversação.

Às 5 horas, uma hora antes do jantar, todos retornaram a sala para entregarem os presentes que tinham colocado de manhã debaixo da árvore. O chão em torno da árvore estava forrado com presentes de todos os tamanhos e formas, alguns envolvidos com tecidos, alguns embrulhados com grandes folhas verdes que Roxton tinham coletado dias atrás. Todos estavam usando seus melhores e mais finas roupas, remodelados por Marguerite.

Roxton estava orgulhoso do talento de Marguerite que em poucos dias, tinha trabalhado nos vestidos, calças, ternos remodelando-os e fazendo os ajustes necessários. Ele tinha sentido um imenso prazer ao ter as mãos de sua amada percorrendo toda a extensão de seus braços e pernas para pegar as medidas. Por causa do prazer que sentiu, tinha insistido em estar presente quando as mesmas medidas de Malone e Challenger fossem tiradas.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Como membro mais velho do grupo, Challenger foi o primeiro a distribuir seus presentes.

Quando as duas mulheres abriram seus presentes, seus gritos de contentamento poderiam se ouvir sem exageros na Vila de Zanga. Marguerite mal podia conter seu excitamento.

"Como você fez isto, George?".

"Bem... É elementar minha querida 'ciência básica'. Você mistura um pouco de álcool com os óleos essenciais de alguns espécimes de flores perfumadas, adiciona então um pouco de sabão e você tem...".

"Sabonete perfumado...! Eu te amo George!" A herdeira jogou os braços em torno da garganta do cientista e beijou-o calorosamente em seu rosto. Para não ficar atrás da amiga, Verônica fez o mesmo.

"Bem, eu não posso dizer que eu uso sempre isso quando eu estou tomando banho, mas se Marguerite ficou feliz com eles, suponho que deva ser algo maravilhoso".

"Você vai amar Veronica. Agora... Temos apenas um problema. Quem vai usar primeiro a banheira!". Olharam-se e disseram ao mesmo tempo. "Tiraremos no palito!".

Challenger usou quase a mesma fórmula básica para os presentes de Roxton e Malone, somente não adicionou o sabão e então produziu algo similar a uma loção após barba.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Malone usou seus talentos de escritor para elaborar uma lista com as tarefas que ele se encarregaria de faze durante todo o próximo mês pra Challenger e Roxton. Para Marguerite, escreveu uma pequena novela intitulada 'Um centavo por seus pensamentos' tendo a herdeira no papel principal, que a deixou imensamente lisonjeada. Para Veronica, fez algo que Roxton havia sugerido. Tinha-lhe escrito uma carta revelando o que estava em seu coração. Quando Veronica leu a carta, o rosto de Ned ficou vermelho e um sorriso propagou-se através de seu rosto inocente. Parecia que todos tinham usado todos os seus talentos para criar presentes para os outros.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Marguerite colocou todas as suas habilidades para trabalhos manuais ao costurar um novo colete para Roxton. O couro estava um pouco desgastado e precisou de algumas alterações. Para o Veronica, escolheu um de seus lenços, um par e envolveu-os no material restante usado para embrulhar o colete de Roxton. Onde Veronica os usaria era um mistério, mas ao menos ficariam encantadores dependurados sobre um gancho na parede de seu quarto. Tinha observado que o rosto de Malone estava ficando queimado, ao ficar exposto ao sol durante as excursões e decidiu-se lhe fazer um chapéu. Naturalmente, não era tão viril como o que o Roxton usava, mas não ficou de todo ruim, ao mesmo protegeria aqueles olhos azuis que Veronica parecia amar muito. O presente de Challenger tinha sido um desafio. O que dar para um homem que parecia não precisar de nada a não ser a tranqüilidade de seu laboratório? Decidiram finalmente dar-lhe os dois castiçais de prata que tinha trazido em suas bagagens de Londres quando se preparou para esta expedição. Lembrou divertida, quando sua empregada doméstica perguntou porque ela levaria algo assim pesado e impróprio para uma expedição através da selva. Tinha respondido, "_você não conheceu Lord John Roxton, certamente você não estaria fazendo essa pergunta. Eu estou esperando por uma noite em que estes castiçais fornecerão uma suave iluminação para um jantar romântico no meio da selva Amazônica_". Bem, agora iluminariam os cantos melancólicos e escuros do laboratório de Challenger.

Veronica prendeu sua respiração quando Marguerite abriu o presente dela. Quando os olhos de Marguerite descansaram na roupa dentro do papel de presente, suspirou. "Oh, o roupão de seda de seu... pai Veronica..." Abraçou Veronica com lagrimas em seus olhos, beijado-lhe no rosto. Para Roxton fez um arco de madeira que tinha começado a trabalhar nele há meses, mas tinha o deixado em segundo plano em detrimento a outros interesses. Os interesses que Roxton ou Marguerite não tinha nenhuma vontade em falar, mas era certo que ambos tinha se perdoado. Talvez esquecidos não completamente, mas perdoados certamente. Para Challenger, tinha encontrado alguns livros deixados pela expedição dos Layton, esperava que fosse de alguma forma e útil para seus projetos conduzidos no seu recanto favorito. Para Malone tinha sido um problema. Não sabia o que dar a este homem que agitou de forma avassaladora novas emoções, tinha procurado conselhos de Marguerite. Parece que Malone e o Veronica procuraram conselhos das duas pessoas que pareciam estar experimentando as delicias do amor, como ambos sentiam – assim com Malone, ela escreveu uma carta em que tentou pôr em palavras o que estava em seus corações. Havia definitivamente uma promessa de um outro par romântico na casa da árvore.

Roxton, sabendo que Veronica não tinha habilidade com um rifle, ensinaria Veronica a manusear uma arma de fogo. Malone achou uma ótima idéia, mas assim como Roxton insistiu em agir como o acompanhante de Marguerite ao tirar as medidas dele e do Challenger, fazia questão de estar atual presente durante as lições Veronica teria com o caçador. Para Malone Roxton ofereceu treiná-lo nas habilidades do boxe, pois Malone admirava a habilidade do Lord para essa luta. E Malone queria impressionar Veronica. Como Marguerite tinha sofrido para escolher o que dar a Challenger, Roxton tinha experimentado o mesmo problema. O que dar ao homem que admirava como amigo como um pai. Que somente ele poderia encontrar uma maneira de sair do platô? O que ele poderia lhe dar par mostrar todo o seu respeito e admiração que sentiu para ele? Então lhe ocorreu que Challenger não tinha nenhum certificado ou placar pelas expedições anteriores. Então veio a idéia criar um certificado do reconhecimento:

"_OS MORADORES DA CASA DA ARVORE AGRADECE E RECONHECEM OS IMENSURAVEIS TALENTO DO PROFESSOR GEORGE EDWARD CHALLENGER, UM HOMEM QUE SEMPRE ESTEVE A SERVIÇO DA CIÊNCIA E DA NATUREZA E PROPORCIONOU A NOS MORADORES UM LAR VERDADEIRO E UM POUCO DE CONFORTO A ESSE MUNDO PERDIDO. DE SEUS AMIGOS DE HOJE E SEMPRE, Lord John Richard Roxton, Marguerite krux, Ned Malone e Veronica Layton"._

Veronica ajudou a fazer uma moldura par colocar o certificado, que poderia ser pendurado na parede do laboratório do cientista. As lagrimas caíram dos olhos do cientista enquanto desembrulhou o presente e leu as palavras que Roxton tinha escrito. "Eu estou emocionado Roxton. Eu não sei o que dizer".

"Bem... Este é o primeiro de muitos" Marguerite disse, se derramando em lagrimas também.

Roxton não poderia esperar tanta emoção no primeiro feriado natal no Platô. Tinha reservado o presente de Marguerite por ultimo. Nos dias que se sucederam à noite de natal, tinha passado algum tempo sozinho no quarto de Malone, escrevendo fervorosamente algo. Encontrou aparentemente um bom lugar par esconder o presente, esperando que alguém não estivesse por perto para guardá-lo. Marguerite certamente tinha procurado, esperando um dar um espiadinha no presente que o seu amor tinha feito para ela. Tinha-lhe dado algo mais precioso, o anel dele. Roxton havia derretido o seu anel par fazer uma para sua amada com o mais encantador de pedras de safira. Abriu lentamente o pequeno pacote quadrado que parecia ser um livro. O embrulho foi removido finalmente. Todos prestavam atenção silenciosamente à reação Marguerite...

"Um livro de receitas? Você fez um livro de receitas?" Disse com olhos arregalados. Ninguém sabia ao certo como estava reagindo, o que parece ser mais uma tentativa de brincadeira de Roxton, até que Marguerite começou a rir e abraçou enlaçando pelo o seu pescoço.

"Bem, é definitivamente algo que você não tinha. Você disse que não sabia nada sobre receitas... E, eu pensei que poderia praticar quando Veronica estiver visitando Assai...".

"Roxton, você é maravilhoso para ter-me feito um livro de receitas. E, eu sei que você trabalhou por dias nele. Por causa disso eu o amo".

Roxton sorriu seu jeito, enquanto se inclinou sobre seus ombros e se disse timidamente. "Uh... Há uma determinada receita que você pôde estar interessado. Você a encontrara na página 12".

Marguerite folheou rapidamente para a página sugerida e descobriu qual a receita... Ensopado de Ganso!

"Ensopado de Ganso" disse incrédula. "Oh! Espera Há algo mais aqui dentro. Uma carta". Olhou par Roxton, com um doce olhar, sabendo o efeito que todas suas cartas tinham. Esta deveria ser muito especial para que lhe dar como um presente de natal. Rapidamente começou a ler a carta.

_Minha querida,_

_Desde a primeira noite em que fizemos amor, só tenho um pensamento... Fazer-lhe minha esposa. Eu sei que você ainda está reticente em falar sobre um futuro para nós, mas eu devo dizer lhe o que está em meu coração. Depois de estar com você, eu sei que eu nunca poderei ser completamente feliz a menos que você concorde em casar comigo. Eu não tenho muito para oferecê-la aqui no platô exceto meus amor e devoção infinito. Mas quando nós retornamos a Londres, eu posso cumprir alguns desejos do seu coração. Diga sim Marguerite e eu prometo permanecer sempre devotados a você e a nosso amor como eu sou hoje. Case comigo e eu nunca a deixarei fora de minha vista. _

_Com todo o meu amor,_

_John._

_O_ sorriso deixou rapidamente seu rosto. O olhar dela estava cheio de espanto e medo. Antes de deixar a sala e ir para a sacada, deixou cair à carta ao lado do livro de receitas. Roxton a seguiu rapidamente até a sacada.

Malone recolheu do chão a carta. Estava curioso para saber o que tinha causado a mudança repentina no comportamento de Marguerite.

"Malone, isso é pessoal. Talvez você não deva ler", Veronica advertido.

"Tarde demais. Bem, eu não sei qual o problema. Ele a pede em casamento. Porque ela ficou assim?".

"Há muito mais do que alguns de nós sabemos... ou devemos saber. Isto é entre Roxton e Marguerite. Eu sugiro que dar a eles alguma privacidade. Nos o chamaremos quando o jantar estiver pronto". Disse Challenger.

Veronica prestou atenção nos dois na sacada e queria muito confortar sua amiga, mas o melhor era deixá-los resolver a questão. Nenhuma dúvida que ele tentaria convencê-la de que isto deve ser a etapa final em seu relacionamento.

Roxton caminhou para perto de Marguerite e tocou em seu cabelo levemente, não estava certo se queria seu carinho neste momento. Não afastou, que era um bom sinal, mas seus olhos estavam cheios de lagrimas ainda e apreensivos.

"Marguerite, eu não pensei que você levaria um susto. Eu pensei que talvez que você soubesse que isto aconteceria, que não seria uma total surpresa. Você sabe o quanto você significa para mim, o quanto estarmos juntos significa para mim. Eu acreditava que seria sempre feliz apenas sabendo que você, que você me ama, mas desde que começamos a viver junto como marido e mulher... bom... Eu não sei as palavras para descrever a felicidade você me trouxe. É errado querer que isso dure para o resto de nossas vidas? "

"Não é errado, John. Eu apenas não sei se este é momento certo para você me pedir em casamento".

"É o momento certo para mim. Eu tinha esperanças que você sentisse o mesmo".

"Oh John, você prometeu-me dar tempo quando decidimos ficar juntos... eu quero ter certeza... de que é o momento certo".

"Eu darei todo o tempo que você precisa Marguerite... A carta que escrevi, eu queria pôr em palavras o que eu estava sentindo. Eu queria fazê-las real, para sentir que era real. Eu queria que soubesse que o meu amor para você é real. Me desculpa se eu não entendi os seus sinais. Você deu-me esperança de que nas duas últimas semanas, você estaria pronta para falar ao menos sobre a possibilidade um futuro juntos. Eu suponho que estava errado."

"John, você não estava errado em me pedir em casamento Só que eu não sei o que lhe responder".

"Você está com medo, Marguerite? Você não está receosa que vou deixá-la quando voltarmos para Londres, você está?".

"Não é com você que eu estou preocupado. Uma das qualidades que eu amo muito em você é a sua capacidade ser fiel a quem estar em seu coração. E sei que eu estou em seu coração, John. Eu sei que é real. Mas..."

"Mas...'demônios do passado '. É isso o que a está incomodando ainda?".

Marguerite assentiu, olhou afastado. Tinha mostrado a seu lado vulnerável a este homem muitas vezes. Não queria mostrá-lo agora, não hoje. Queria ser forte. Queria não chorar.

John abaixou a cabeça tristemente. Sabia que não estava rejeitando e não rejeitaria a sua proposta. Sabia que ela o amava, mas o seu passado não a permitir que apreciar todo o prazer que este amor poderia trazer a sua vida?

"Você vai entrar? Eu penso que Veronica já vai servir o jantar".

"Eu estarei lá em alguns minutos. Eu preciso apenas ficar um pouco sozinha".

Quando John não respondeu, virou para ele e seu coração quebrou ao vê-lo infeliz.

"Tudo ficar bem John. Nós ainda nos amamos, não?" Suas mãos afagaram seu queixo. "Apenas não desista de mim... ok?".

"Eu nunca desistirei de nós". Pegou suas mãos, beijando-as, então caminhou para a cozinha onde todos estavam começando a sentar-se para o jantar.

Veronica pensou em uma maneira de juntar-se a Marguerite na sacada. "Talvez você possa fazê-la sentir-se melhor. Eu não pareço ter tido muito sucesso". Disse Roxton para Veronica.

Veronica assentiu e andou em direção da sacada onde Marguerite estava olhando pensativa olhando par a floresta. "Marguerite, eu não compreendo. Por que esta assim sobre a proposta de Roxton? Não olhe assim. Malone leu a carta depois que você saiu da sala."

"Meu velho amigo Malone".

"Eu pensei que você amasse o Roxton".

"Eu amo-o. E... Eu sei que casando com ele é coisa certa para mim. Mas... eu não sei se é o certo para John".

"O que você quer dizer?".

"Eu não dou sorte para os que me amam. Algo mal lhes acontece sempre. Eu sei que soa como superstição, mas eu não quero fazer nada que possa prejudicá-lo. John é tudo muito novo para mim".

"O que você precisa é de um sinal".

"Um sinal?".

"Minha mãe costumava dizer-me que quando era criança e tinha que tomar decisões difíceis pedia sempre um sinal para mostrar-lhe qual a decisão a tomar. Talvez isso seja é o que você precisa".

"E, como vou pedir este sinal?".

"Fazendo um pedido, geralmente para a primeira estrela da noite".

"Isso significa como... uma luz, uma estrela brilhante, a primeira estrela que eu ver a noite... é isso?".

"Exatamente. Está começando a escurecer. Eu aposto se você olhar para o lado direito do céu, você verá a primeira estrela da noite. Apenas não fique olhando por muito tempo, o jantar esta quase pronto".Veronica caminhou para a cozinha, voltando-se a tempo de ver Marguerite procurar no crepúsculo do céu pela primeira estrela da noite.

._"Luz da estrela, estrela brilhante, primeira estrela que eu vi hoje à noite, eu desejo... que eu possa... eu desejo que eu possa desejar hoje à noite. Certo, aqui vai. Eu desejo um sinal. Eu preciso de um sinal de um milagre. Algo que me mostrará que casar com John é a coisa certa para ambos. Emita-me, por favor, um sinal de um milagre"._ Caminhou para a grande sala como se tivesse esquecido algo, voltou para trás e olhou em direção a o céu e completando, "... E logo". Sentados a mesa seus amigos a esperavam com a esperança grande em seu coração. Seu desejo apenas tinha que ser verdadeiro.

Roxton sempre cavalheiro levantou e puxou a cadeira para ela sentar. Pegou em suas mãos e apertou-as deixando saber que ainda estavam juntos e em seu coração.

Veronica surpreendeu com a ceia de Natal. Roxton tinha caçado um pássaro gordo, um tipo de faisão selvagem, que não deixava nada a desejar dos badalados faisões feitos pelos famosos chefes de cozinha de Londres. E os pratos complementares foram cozinhados à perfeição.

"Veronica você teve ajuda de Roxton para fazer o recheio. Vamos olhar em meu novo livro de receitas e ver se estar lá". Marguerite parecia ter retornar seu excitamento para a celebração, agora sabia que Roxton seria paciente bastante lhe dar tempo de pensar sobre sua proposta. Todos riram sobre a referência se Marguerite a seu livro de receitas e todos pareceram apreciar a ceia de natal e a camaradagem recentemente renovada na mesa.

Malone parecia especialmente adorar em cada palavra de Veronica. Agora que estes dois tinham começado oficialmente seu namoro, era como se eles não pudesse deixar de seus olhos longe um dos outros. Malone ficou eufórico com a sugestão de Roxton, e a carta para Veronica tinha sido a chave mágica que precisava para fazer Veronica compreender os seus sentimentos. E apenas por Ned, Veronica tinha concordado em fazer um prato o mais próximo da descrição **_' farofa '_** que Malone a tinha dado.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Após a refeição, Veronica colocou umas sobremesas especiais, que Challenger tinha sugerido, pudim de ameixa. Parecia como se todos os desejos deles estava sendo realizados. Colocou o pudim maravilhosamente saboroso na frente de Challenger.

"Veronica, traz o conhaque e os fósforos. Você está a ponto de ver algo glorioso. Algo que provavelmente nunca tenha visto antes". Quando Challenger derramou conhaque sobre o pudim e ateou fogo no mesmo, todos se encantaram com as chamas que veio sobre o pudim. Veronica parecia mais espantada de todos.

"Veronica, você já viu pudim ameixa iluminado antes?" Challenger perguntou.

Veronica permaneceu sem palavras quando finalmente levantou e sua mão e apontou para a sacada. "Olha... parece que está nevando?" Todos foram para a sacada onde poderiam ver o fenômeno. Não poderiam acreditar nos macios flocos de neve que caia do céu, todos suspiram e se aproximaram da beirada se inclinando para tocar e provar os flocos da neve que caiam do céu escuro, menos Veronica e Marguerite.

"Este é o sinal que você desejou Marguerite?" Veronica perguntou perplexa.

Balançando sua cabeça, "tudo que eu desejei era um sinal de um milagre". Disse. "Algo que pudesse me mostra que casar com John é a coisa certa. Nunca imaginaria que o sinal seria a neve".

Roxton voltou apressadamente para perto das meninas. "Vocês não vão lá fora ver a neve? Veronica, eu pensei que você fosse a primeira a querer experimentar este milagre".

"Bem, realmente John... é um fenômeno científico trazido sobre por...".

"George!" Disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

Parou quando sentiu quatro pares de olhos focalizados nele, e refazendo, "é um milagre".

Depois da ceia Marguerite estava sentada na cama lendo seu novo _livro de receitas_, John sentou na cama que compartilhavam e coloca os braço nela.

"Foi um dia e tanto. Não foi?".

Marguerite colocou o livro em cima da cama, virou de frente para ele e começou hesitante.

"Bem, não inteiramente ainda. John... Sobre sua carta. Eu fiz uma decisão".

"Mais já? Eu pensei você queria algum tempo para pensar sobre a proposta".

"Eu tive tempo para pensar sobre ela, John. Quase três anos... Tive para pensar". Retirou o anel de seu dedo e colocou-o nas mãos dele. O Olhar era desolador.

"Oh, não Marguerite. Você não está devolvendo meu anel? Por favor, eu quero...".

Marguerite descansou um dedo em seus lábios para silenciá-los. "Somente o suficiente para você para colocá-lo na outra mão". Estendeu sua mão esquerda, Roxton a segurou delicadamente, seus olhos nunca deixaram os dela, deslizou o anel no dedo apropriado, beijado então sua mão.

Os olhos de Roxton brilharam enquanto olhava para a mulher que tinha trazido novamente prazer em sua vida, e com pequena pause em sua voz disse, "Eu viverei cada segundo de minha vida, para provar a você que sua decisão foi acertada, Marguerite".

"Nunca haverá arrependimentos de minha parte, John... Isso eu posso prometê-lo".

Os lábios que acariciavam delicadamente suas mãos segundos antes, agora estavam em seus lábios. Foi um beijo terno mais cheio de promessas

"Eu vou gastar o resto de minha vida certificando-se que você é feliz".

"Você já me faz feliz, mas e você? Você é feliz, John?".

"Imensuravelmente! Você aceitou ser minha esposa, está nevando, tenho roupas novas, o que mais poderia desejar?".

"Uma maneira de sair do Platô, talvez?".

"Nós encontraremos uma maneira de voltar Marguerite. Nunca deixaremos de tentar".

"Oh, John... E se nunca encontrarmos uma maneira de voltar para casa... para Londres?".

"Então Marguerite. Este quarto e esta pequena cama será o nosso ninho de amor... Você não percebe que agora que estamos juntos, seja em qualquer lugar que estivermos juntos... nós estaremos em casa".

**Nota:**

**História do Pudim de ameixas de Natal**

Este pudim surgiu há muitos séculos na Inglaterra, originário de uma mistura de trigo e leite, um manjar espesso para ser comido na véspera de Natal.  
Com o tempo, outros ingredientes foram adicionados à mistura básica, principalmente ameixas secas, que lhe deram o nome. Tradicionalmente, toda a família participa da preparação do pudim: mexe a mistura e faz um pedido secreto...

**Ingredientes**

Amêndoas, ameixas, uvas passas, damascos, farinha de rosca, farinha de trigo, laranja, melado, açúcar mascavo, conhaque, margarina, especiarias, ovos e frutas cristalizadas.  
**  
** **Para servir**  
Pode ser servido em temperatura ambiente, e fica mais gostoso ainda se for servido quente com sorvete de creme ou flambado com conhaque.

**DISCLAIMER** Todos os personagens da série "Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's The Lost World" são propriedade de John Landis, Telescene, Coote/Hayes, DirecTV, New Line Television, Space, Action Adventure Network, Goodman/Rosen Productions, e Richmel Productions (perdoem qualquer omissão).

**Notas :**

_Para quem não sabe como deixar review ai em baixo tem um quadradinho roxinho escrito "Submit Review" e do lado um botão escrito "GO", aperte este botão vai abrir uma janela, nesta janela você escreve, seu recado, sua critica, ou sugestão para escritora. Ok? ;)_


End file.
